Spellbound
by Wolfpsyche
Summary: Buffy/Giles romance. Sequel to When Harry Met Buffy. This picks off shortly after the first story ended. This story is a Buffy/Charmed crossover with Harry Potter characters thrown in, mostly Snape. What happens when someone from Giles' Past resurfaces? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Only character I lay claim to is Angelika. All other characters are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and hopefully the amusement of others.

Prologue

Otherworldly Dimension

He was being watched; it was a very disconcerting feeling, but soon he would take care of her. The days and nights had been long and filled with nothing but practice. His magical abilities had grown and now he was ready to face his enemies once more.

The woman had been watching him ever since he had first made his appearance and that had been several months ago. As the days went by she noticed several changes that the man had undergone. Now he was cloaked all in black and his powers had grown exponentially. He was perfect. Now all she had to do was approach him and use her powers of persuasion.

"I can see into your dreams." He could feel the voice whisper soft as it was carried on the wind. He jerked fully awake now and ran out of the tent.

The woman was standing there, a smile tugging at her lips. He cursed himself for letting his guard down, then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter." She glided towards him. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded his cold expression with mild amusement. "I can sense your anger and frustration. You want to take the Slayer from her Watcher," She motioned to the desolate land around them, "but here you will not succeed."

She knew far too much, he realized. He couldn't allow her to disrupt his plans. He shot his arm out, his fist tightly clenched. He noticed with satisfaction that she was having a hard time breathing. He slowly inched closer, before releasing his metaphysical hold on her. "Let's try this again, shall we?" His grin widened as she gulped in breathfuls of oxygen.

She glared at him and stood unsteadily to her feet. "You may call me Eliza." She rubbed her neck, before whispering a few words. He could not get the drop on her again. That was foolish on her part. "And together we can leave this wretched dimension behind." Her smile grew as she saw his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Why would you help me?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "Let's just say that I have some unfinished business of my own."

Sunnydale

Rupert Giles jerked awake as the phone rang, his heart pounding in his chest and the sweat cascading off his forehead. Reaching out blindly, he grasped the phone, silently urging his breathing to return to normal. When he felt some semblance of control, he answered the phone.

"Giles?" She sounded so sad that his heart nearly broke. Joyce had steadfastly refused to acknowledge their relationship as anything but a passing phase, and it was slowly killing what little happiness Buffy seemed to find.

"Buffy? What…um…" he cleared his throat before continuing, "is something wrong?"

His cheeks tinged with slight embarrassment as she chuckled softly, "I just…I miss you."

He smiled. Hearing her voice was just what he needed to chase the restages of his nightmare away. "I miss you as well. Would you care to come by for training tomorrow? And perhaps dinner before patrol?"

"I would." She smiled when she heard him change positions. "Did I wake you?"

"No, well…yes, but…" He sighed, "I'm glad you called."

"Nightmare?"

 _Of course she would know._ He cursed silently before replying, "It's just a d-dream, B-Buffy. No need to worry."

Buffy smiled when she heard the slight stutter. She always found it adorable when he stuttered, but that also told her that the problem was more serious than he let on. "Giles, that's like the third nightmare you've had this week." She pointed out gently.

"I know." He spoke so quietly that Buffy couldn't be sure if she had heard him at all. He cleared his throat before continuing louder, "They're just dreams, Buffy. I…"

"Giles?" Buffy interrupted, "Do you love me?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, "You know I do. More than anything."

"Then let me help you. Please?" She prayed silently, hoping Giles wouldn't push her away as he had in the past. When he didn't speak right away, she changed the topic hoping to slip under his guard. "Can I stay with you tomorrow night?" Maybe if she was there, he would talk to her. She had to do something. He wouldn't last much longer.

He chuckled slightly, "I don't think your mother would approve."

"I don't care, Giles." Buffy sighed with frustration. "I want to be in your arms, all night, every night."

"Oh, Luv." Giles sighed dreamily, "I want that as well, but I really feel we should appease your mother. For now."

"Fine." She grumbled, "But I can't do this much longer. It's getting harder for me to go home, when all I want is to stay with you." She finished on a whisper, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Her silent declaration tore at his heart until he couldn't take it anymore, all he wanted was to make her smile, therefore he didn't think twice before replying, "You can stay the night."

It was well worth it to hear her smile, which when he thought about it, didn't make much sense, but he just shrugged. That was the way of the world.

Hanging up the phone, he supposed that Snape was right. He really should confide in Buffy. She was quite possibly the only person who could understand. Thinking back, he should have seen this coming. Especially when Severus had shown up unannounced. That night would be forever etched in his memory. Giles shivered as he remembered that night.

"We need to talk."

"Sounds serious." Buffy responded to Snape's No-nonsense statement. She still found Snape to be a bit of an enigma and she wasn't sure if he could really be trusted. But Giles seemed to trust him, at least partially, and he did help them when dealing with Voldemort. That alone earned him some points in her eyes.

"Luv? Would you mind…?" Giles let the sentence drop, hoping Buffy would take the hint.

To her credit, she smiled brightly, seemingly unconcerned by his request. Or maybe it was the fact that he called her Luv; one never knew. "I should patrol anyways." Giving him a chaste kiss, she backed towards the door, keeping them in sight. "I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

Nodding his head in consent, he watched as she took off, praying that she would be safe.

Back at his apartment, Giles busied himself with making tea, while he waited for the impending news to strike. Turning to face Snape, he regarded his old friend with something akin to dread. Whatever he had to say it couldn't be good.

"She stirs." Giles paled as the implications of that statement set in

Licking his lips he responded in a whisper, "You're certain?"

"I am." He handed Giles a parchment. "It's time. You should tell your Slayer."

"I'm…I'm not sure I can." Giles couldn't bring himself to open the parchment, he just kept staring at it as if it held all the answers. Finally, tearing his eyes away, he looked up at Snape, "Severus, it happened so long ago. What if…"

"Don't." Snape snapped, grasping Giles' shoulders, "We both knew this day would come. I'll help you as best I can, but Ripper, you alone know what she's capable of…what she's after."

He did know what she was after and it scared him. The thought of losing Buffy to that darkness…to her, was a most unbearable thought and caused him great worry. How he wished he could hide her away and keep her safe, but he knew instinctively that that wouldn't be possible. Buffy could no more run than he could and that quite possible scared him even more. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to face it. He couldn't run anymore.

"Me…" He whispered into the silence, finding himself suddenly alone.

The nightmares had started that very night.

Halliwell Manor

Piper was lying in bed next to Leo, when she felt a sense of dread. Like something was going to happen, if she went to sleep. She was about to get out of bed when her eyes drooped closed and she was fast asleep.

A light yellow glow emanated around Piper and she disappeared from the room. When she reappeared, she was in a room with white walls. There were two men and one woman standing around her. All of them were wearing white cloaks with the hoods up, covering their faces.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"It has to." The woman, also their leader, replied. "Now, proceed to place the candles around her."

The men placed five black candles and five white candles around her body, alternating colors. Their leader opened her hands and stretched out her arms. The others, one on either side of her, followed suite and Piper's body proceeded to float up and she became suspended in mid-air. The leader, then placed a red candle over her stomach, letting it float there.

They began to chant in a foreign language, one that was older than most. The leader stopped mid-chant and raised her hands up above her head.

"Make the world not suspect

Give us the power to protect

This child's life for a time

This spell is sealed with a rhyme."

Her voice was melodic and rang true. With the last word her comrades stopped chanting. As the spell ended Piper's body glowed bright yellow, before shimmering and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "The spell is complete."

"Yes, let's just hope it worked." The youngest agreed.

"Piper!" Phoebe could be heard yelling as she lunged behind the couch. "Where the hell are you?" She whispered, but was drowned out by the sound of a blast as a hole erupted through the couch, barely missing her crouching form.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled out, sounding very strangled. Leo immediately responded by orbing in. Leo widened his eyes as he saw a demon launch an energy ball in his direction. Without another thought he joined Phoebe behind the couch.

"I need Piper." She hissed at him.

"Where is she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Just find her and fast." Leo closed his eyes and a moment later he orbed out.

Leo found her upstairs, seemingly asleep. _How in the world can she sleep though all that?_ He vaguely wondered as he ran to her side. "Piper." He called, while touching her shoulder. When she didn't respond he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, to which she slowly opened her eyes.

Taking in his appearance and the worried look in his eyes, she knew that something was not right and feared the worse, "What's wrong?"

"Phoebe needs you." He answered as he orbed out with Piper.

They orbed in behind what was left of the couch. "It's about time." Phoebe huffed at them.

"Sorry, Phoebes. Piper slowly raised her head up over the couch to take in the scene. The demon zeroed in on Piper and shot an energy ball at her head. She ducked, just in time. After closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and jumped up raising her hands. The demon blew up, leaving a goopy mess behind. "You know," Piper glanced at Phoebe, "You're not supposed to bring demons home with you?"

Phoebe snorted, "As if I meant to."

Glancing at Piper, Phoebe couldn't hide her concern when Piper placed her hand on her forehead as a wave of dizziness struck. Leo steadied her with ease, "What's wrong?"

"I just…" She slowly opened her eyes to see Phoebe and Leo looking at her with concern. "I'm fine, guys. Really I am." She smiled, hoping to reassure them. Of course that would be easier if she stopped having the dizzy spells.

"No, you're not." Phoebe insisted, "I'm calling Prue."

"Don't, please." Piper didn't want to get into it with her sisters. She really did feel fine and the dizziness was already passing.

Phoebe studied her sister carefully, looking for any signs of distress. Upon finding none, she glanced at Leo, only to see him shaking his head, an exasperated look on his face. Shrugging her shoulders, she relented, "Fine." Shaking her finger at Piper to get her point across she added, "But I want you to rest. Right now."

Piper looked about ready to protest when Leo gently grasped her hand, "Please, Piper. For me."

How could she resist when he was looking at her like that? "Alright." She relented. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Leo smiled brightly, "That's my girl." Leaning forward he gave her a kiss, before sending her upstairs.

That night at P3

Prue, Phoebe, and Leo were watching as Piper worked the bar. "Something is definitely wrong with her." Phoebe stated, in no uncertain terms. Earlier that night, Phoebe had discussed her concerns with Prue, who had remained leery. But the cincher was when Leo had tried to wake Piper, but seemed unable to do so.

He had been very distraught and worried about her. But then she opened her eyes and everything was seemingly back to normal, with no way of knowing what had really happened. Now Phoebe was really worried and Prue wasn't far behind.

"Maybe it was just a fluke." Prue remarked, "I mean, she seems fine now."

"We should still keep an eye out." Leo responded distractedly as he watched someone walk in and make a beeline to Piper.

Piper glared up and suddenly found herself face to face with Dan, her ex. Here she was married to Leo and Dan pops up. Piper was suddenly angry, "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I need to talk to you." He stated, eyes narrowed in mock anger at her tone.

"I have nothing to say to you. Get out." She growled.

"You don't understand, Piper. We belong together." He softened his tone, hoping to win her over, but all he did was make her angrier.

"I thought I told you to leave? Now get lost, before I have you thrown out." She pointed towards the exit.

"Fine," He gritted his teeth in anger, "But this isn't over yet."

She watched him storm out and whispered to his retreating shadow, "Yes it is, Dan. Yes, it is.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Sunnydale

Buffy Summers was excited. Giles was going to let her stay the night. Maybe now she would find out what those pesky nightmares were about and seeing Giles was just icing on the cake. Hopefully she could sneak out without her mother going on the warpath. She understood where Giles was coming from, but her Mother wasn't making it easy.

Buffy was almost to the door, when her mother stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?"

Buffy sighed and faced her mother, "We've been over this." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

"He's my Watcher, mom, and more than that he's the other part of my soul."

"You can't be serious."

"Why is that so hard to believe? Giles is a good man and I love him."

Joyce shook her head sadly at her daughter's declaration. "I've half a mind to move you out of Sunnydale and far away from the man."

Dawn had just walked down the stairs, but stopped at her mother's words. She couldn't stop the gasp of surprise she felt, though to her credit she did try. She watched as Buffy's eyes filled with tears. Angrily she wiped them away, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Buffy, must you always be so dramatic?"

Buffy's eyes flashed in anger, "I'm nearly 21, mom, you can't dictate who I can and cannot see!" Turning on her mother she left, slamming the door in her wake.

Joyce sighed and turned, only to find Dawn glaring at her. "How could you?"

"You're much too young to understand." Joyce dismissed her concerns, which only caused Dawn's anger to flare.

"I'm old enough to know true love when I see it!" Joyce sighed as she watched her youngest daughter storm up the stairs, only to hear the bedroom door slam a moment later.

Giles had been in the training room preparing for Buffy's arrival when he felt the oddest sensation. He couldn't describe it really, except that it felt as though this overwhelming sadness had permeated his entire being. Closing his eyes, he let the feeling envelope him until he knew for certain that it had come from Buffy, no doubt something Joyce had said to upset her.

Ever since they had discovered this empathic link between them, he had insisted they work on erecting shields, reasoning that at the wrong moment this type of link could have dire consequences. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself, and after sending her thoughts of love, he attempted to shield himself from the aching sadness that was slowly engulfing her.

"Giles?" Willow approached him, noticing the sadness that seemed to cling to his form. "Are you OK?"

"Hmmm?" Giles looked at Willow and saw the concern she had for him and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

"But…" She prompted with a small smile.

"Well, I'm…" He sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I'm worried about Buffy."

She scrunched her face up in confusion, "Huh?"

He glanced at the clock briefly, "Buffy was due here a little bit ago and well…"

"Do you feel something?" She interrupted with a tap to her head. It was no secret that Buffy had yet to master shielding and every now and then some of her feelings would leak through, especially if she were extremely distraught.

"Indeed I do. I think Joyce may have said something to Buffy and that worries me. Could you try and find Buffy? I think she could use a friend right now."

"You betcha." She smiled brightly, "What about you?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I think it's time I had a word or two with Joyce."

Giles knocked on the door and waited. This was going to undoubtedly be an awkward conversation, but hopefully Joyce would see reason. Just as he was prepared to see Joyce, he was pleasantly surprised when Dawn answered.

"Hey, Giles." She leaned in conspiratorially, "Buffy's not here right now. Mom kinda wigged big time."

"I suspected as much." He winked, before clearing his throat, "Actually I came to speak with your mother."

"Really?" She squeaked, somewhat shocked. Tilting her head to the side she regarded Giles and motioned him to enter, "You're not gonna ask her permission to marry Buffy, are you? 'Cause I think that would push her over the edge."

Giles surprised her by laughing, "I don't doubt that you're right, however this is a different matter entirely."

"Dawn? Who was at the…" Joyce came around the corner and upon seeing Giles her smile evaporated, "door?" Glaring at him, she crossed her arms angrily, "Dawn, go to your room." When Dawn made no motion to leave she added, "Now!"

"But, mom…" She looked first at her mother and then at Giles.

"Don't you dare look at him; I'm your mother; you will do what I say."

Giles winked and grinned at Dawn, showing that he could deal with Joyce. Grumbling, she stormed up the stairs leaving Giles with her mother. Losing the grin, he regarded Joyce with stony eyes, "I think it's time we stop beating around the bush and discuss this."

Joyce considered Giles in silence. She had to admit, albeit grudgingly, that her daughter was in love with the man. It was also clear that he loved Buffy as well, so what was her problem? Why was she fighting this so strongly? Turning abruptly, she made her way to the kitchen, expecting Giles to follow.

"You can't avoid this."

"Rupert, what do you want me to say? It's clear that my daughter loves you, but she's still so young and you're more than twice her age. I'm not sure I can deal with that."

"Joyce, I love your daughter with every fibre of my being." Giles placed his palm against his chest, before continuing, "True love strikes when you least expect it and I believe that Buffy and I were meant to be together."

After having said what he came to say, Giles left the kitchen, but turned to face Joyce once more, "All I ask is that you think about what I've said and please be mindful of Buffy's feelings in this."

Whatever Joyce had been expecting that certainly wasn't it. Despite his shortcomings, Rupert really was a good man and he cared a great deal for Buffy. She just wished that he wasn't old enough to be Buffy's father, however he does give one something to think about.

Buffy angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mother made her so angry sometimes. How could she not see the love they had for each other? Looking at her watch, she knew she was late for training, but she couldn't bear for Giles to see her like this. She tensed as a shadow fell across her form, but relaxed as Willow waved.

"Hey."

"Hey, Wills." Buffy sniffled slightly as Willow plopped down next to her friend.

Willow pulled Buffy into a hug, "I'm sorry." That seemed to make her cry even harder.

"Why can't she understand?"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah," Buffy looked at Willow, the tears still in her eyes. "She just doesn't understand. I love Giles more than I've loved anyone."

"Even Angel?"

"I know," Buffy smiled slightly, "It doesn't seem possible, does it? But Giles completes me. If I lost him, I'd feel like a piece of me died. I've tried talking to her, but she's not listening."

"Maybe Giles'll have better luck."

"Huh?" Buffy's eyes widened. _Giles wouldn't do that, would he?_

"Don't worry, Buff." A smile tugged at her lips, "He just went to talk to her. He said it was long overdue."

Somehow that didn't reassure Buffy, "Why would he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? He would do anything for you. He just loves you so much." Willow dreamily gazed out as she finished, "It's so romantic."

Buffy's giggle brought her back to reality. Willow flushed happily, realizing that she had accomplished her goal. Nudging Buffy's shoulder, she stood and helped Buffy to stand. "Come on, I'll walk you to Giles'."

"That's OK, Will. I'd like some time to myself for a bit."

Willow watched her friend walk away hoping that she would see the silver lining. With any luck Buffy and Giles would be together for a long time to come.

Buffy stood before Giles' door wondering if she should knock or just enter. Her question was answered when he opened the door. The worry etched on his face was enough to start her crying again. She couldn't believe she still had tears left to cry. This had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day and it wasn't over yet.

Giles wrapped her in his arms hoping to chase away her fears. When her tears quieted slightly, he relaxed. "Perhaps we should stay in for the rest of the night?"

He could feel her shaking her head, "No, I can't. I still have to patrol."

That was the last thing Giles wanted her to do, especially in her emotional state. He eased her out of his arms, "Not tonight." When he felt her start to resist, he cupped her cheek using his thumb to wipe her tears away, before reverently moving his palm to cup her chin. He slowly raised her face so that she could look into his eyes. "Please, Luv?" he lowered his mouth to capture her lips in a scorching kiss.

That Night

Buffy's eyes snapped open. She had no clue as to what had awakened her, but knew that something had. Craning her neck she looked around, realizing she was in Giles' bedroom. Sitting up, she turned to look at his sleeping form. The first thing she noticed were the worry lines on his forehead, as though even in sleep he got no rest.

She had just reached out to touch his forehead when she felt a searing pain shoot through her mind. Jerking her hand back she gasped. _He must be having a nightmare._

The sweat glistened off his chest and a slight glow emanated from his hands. "Giles!" she called desperately. She didn't' know why, but she knew that she had to wake him up and soon.

His eyes snapped open and he lurched up in bed in one fluid motion. Looking at Buffy, he could see the slight fear and worry in her eyes and felt ashamed to have put it there. "Buffy?"

Tucking her feet under her form she turned to face him, "Will you tell me?"

Giles flushed guiltily, knowing he should tell her, but finding the concept to be rather difficult. "I…uh…the nightmares are nothing new." He couldn't meet her eyes.

Sensing his reluctance, Buffy cupped his face, noticing that he moved into her touch. "Giles?" he allowed her to raise his face up, so that he could look into her eyes. "I'm just worried about you. Your hands were even glowing."

Tilting his head to the side, he regarded her in confusion, "Glowing? Are you sure?"

"Yep, and it totally freaked me out." She confessed.

"I'm sorry, Luv. It was never my intention to worry you."

"Just tell me what to do, Giles. Let me help you. Please?"

"I…" Giles licked his suddenly dry lips as the tears started to form. It touched him deeply that Buffy wanted to help him, but every time he tried to tell her he found himself incapable of doing so. He felt fear grip him; it wasn't rational fear, he knew, but it still prevented him from speaking with Buffy candidly on the subject.

"I'm sorry, Buffy." He felt the first tears trail down his cheeks. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him. He collapsed as the tears continued to fall, "I'm so sorry."

Buffy didn't know what could reduce her Watcher to tears, but she did know fear when she saw it. He was terrified, but no more. He would have to realize that he was not alone in this. As she held Giles close, she vowed to be with him every night and help him the only way she knew how.

Otherworldly Dimension

Malfoy scowled. This was taking too long. That witch, Eliza, she called herself, had promised him that this would work. However, she had neglected to inform him of the amount of time it would take. He would ask, to be sure, and every time she said the same thing, "Dream manipulation is a complex art." One day, he would have her show him how it was done and then he would dispose of her once and for all.

Eliza was in a deep trance, the sweat cascading down her forehead. This was harder than she had thought it would be. She had attempted to do this once before, but had been thrown out of the dream realm. Hopefully this time she would fare better. The dream she was attempting to infiltrate was fighting, but she was determined to get through and when she did they wouldn't know what hit them.

Ethan Rayne would help her bring down the Watcher and his Slayer.

Chapter 2: Where the Heart Lies

Halliwell Manor

Dan was silently fuming as he watched Piper leave with Leo. He growled; Piper was his…not Leo's and the sooner she realized it the better. He was about to follow them, at a discreet distance, of course, when he was grabbed from behind, roughly turned around and slammed up against the brick wall at his back.

Eyes wide, he found himself staring into the face of a monster, "I've been looking for you." He growled.

"Who…" Dan stuttered, "Who are you?"

The man grinned and allowed his face to contort back to his human visage. "Your new best friend."

Dan sat staring at the man, whom he was rapidly deciding to be insane. After all, vampires aren't real, are they?

The man stopped pacing and glared at Dan's silent form. Stepping in close he demanded, "Do you want the witch?"

Dan's face contorted with rage and he shoved the bemused vampire up against the wall, "Don't you dare speak about her like that."

The man burst out laughing in response, not phased in the slightest. "You mean, you don't know?" He chuckled again as Dan let him go. "You'll learn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you're smart, you'll shut up and listen." He waited until Dan stopped pacing to continue, "I can give you the strength to defeat your foe and win her heart."

"Why would you help me?" Dan narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"All I ask is for a favor…" He smirked suddenly, "When the time comes."

Dan didn't know why he was even considering this, but truth be told he wanted Piper back and he was willing to go to any lengths to see that it happened. He held up a hand to stem the man's advance. "At least tell me you name."

The man's face twisted into that of his vampire self, "Riley." He responded before lunging at Dan.

Sunnydale: Two Weeks Later

"What's the what?" Xander plopped down at the table, followed by Willow.

"And why are we meeting here?" Willow asked, flushing slightly, "Not that I mind…or anything."

"Giles has a set tonight. I promised I'd come listen." Buffy had asked them to meet her at the Espresso Pump, but now that they were there she was finding it difficult to tell them her worries. Almost as if voicing them would make them more real.

"Oh." Willow smiled, but Buffy seemed to not hear her. She just continued to studiously play with her hands. A sure sign that she was worried about something. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 _This is so stupid._ Buffy sighed. She knew Giles may not like what she was about to do, but she had to do something. They all loved Giles and together they could help him. She was certain of it and damn the consequences. "I'm worried about Giles." She confessed in a whisper.

Xander and Willow looked at each other. They hadn't noticed anything overly worrisome about him, except for the fact that he seemed a bit sidetracked lately. Turning back to face buffy, they waited for her to continue.

Buffy sighed, they didn't see it. _Figures, Giles is always so good at hiding things when he wants to._ "It's these nightmares he's been having."

"Nightmares?" Willow inquired. She knew, as they all did, that Giles had nightmares, but never had they had a meeting concerning them before.

"He's been having them ever since Snape left." Buffy explained.

"Wait," Xander interrupted, "Snape was here?"

"To see Giles?" Willow added.

"Yes, to discuss business. But that's not important right now." She waved her hand in annoyance, "Over the past two weeks his nightmares are getting worse. He has them almost every night."

"Hang on a sec, you stay with him every night?"

"Yeah, I mean, mom's not thrilled, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't about to leave Giles hanging. Not when he needs me."

"They're just nightmares, Buff."

"You don't understand." She narrowed her eyes at Xander, then looked at Willow begging her to understand, but only seeing a concerned friend gazing back at her. "He screams in his sleep."

"Screams?" Willow whispered, shocked.

Buffy nodded her head rapidly, "Not out loud, neither. Through my mind." She tapped the side of her head

Willow was thoroughly shocked and more than a little worried about her friend. "That's even worse."

A hush fell over them as they watched Giles make his way to the stage area. Looking around, he caught Buffy's eyes and smiled shyly, before lightly stroking the guitar strings.

She listened silently as Giles began to play one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard. She didn't know the name, but she made a note to ask Giles later. She turned to find Willow staring at her with a small smile. "What am I gonna do, Wills?"

"Guys, aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"Xander," Willow admonished, "Buffy's right. Something's wrong. Maybe Snape said something to him?"

"See? Now that's what I thought." Buffy agreed, relieved, "But whatever it is, I think he's too scared to talk."

"Scared?" Xander sounded skeptical, "Giles?"

"Not just scared, Xand. These nightmares are leaving him terrified." Buffy confessed in a whisper, then cursed herself. She really hadn't meant to say that out loud, but dammit, she was really worried about Giles.

"Don't worry, Buffy. Why don't we all meet at the Magic Box tomorrow?" Resolve face firmly in place she stated, "It's time he realized that he's not alone in this."

For the first time in days, Buffy felt a sense of relief. Her friends understood and were behind her all the way. Together they would solve the mystery and help clear up the dark cloud that's hanging over Giles.

Giles gazed at her lovingly, before closing his eyes as the melody took him away. He couldn't deny that singing was his passion and hopefully in the coming struggle, he wouldn't lose that. He knew the nightmares were scaring Buffy, but he was finding it difficult to put what he was thinking or even what he was feeling into words. The only solace he seemed to find was in his music. Buffy understood, he knew, better than most, but it still saddened him to cause her this pain. Perhaps when this was over he would sing just for her. He smiled, that was something to look forward to.

The next day Giles entered the Magic Box to find Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Tara sitting around the table. Anya was, of course, walking around the store and studiously ignoring the other four people, who were now looking at him. He sighed, as he approached the table. He should have seen it coming. They had all been looking at him as though one wrong move and he might either meltdown or blow up. So why did this surprise him?

"Hey, G-Man, wanna tell us what the sitch is?"

"Xander, must you insist on using that ridiculous nickname?"

Xander flushed, guiltily, "Sorry, I just can't seem to resist."

"Come on Giles, give. We know something went down when Snape was here. Why are you shutting us out?" Willow looked at him imploringly.

"Giles? I'm worried about you…we're worried about you. Please, talk to us?"

Giles removed his glasses and tossed them on the table. Then he loosened his tie and sighed as he sat down. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he briefly wondered what he should tell them.

Finally he opened his eyes and glanced at each of them, knowing that they were waiting with baited breath for him to offer up some sort of explanation. He supposed that he did owe them that much. "Severus came to warn me."

"What did he say?" Willow asked, when Giles didn't continue.

Before he could respond, Buffy interrupted, her finger pointing at Giles, "His exact words, Giles."

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he shrugged before responding, "His exact words, I believe, were, 'she stirs'."

"She stirs?!" Buffy parroted, incredulously, "That's it? He calls that a warning?"

Giles chuckled at her indignant tone. "He also warned that Dumbledore is messing with things he ought not to."

"Come again?" Xander was thoroughly confused.

Replacing his glasses, Giles explained, "Dumbledore likes to play games. Apparently he's been in possession of a prophecy for quite some time now. According to Severus he's been manipulating various people and situations to ensure that the prophecy goes into effect sooner rather than later." He rubbed his forehead as though plagued by a headache. "It's all quite irritating."

"No kidding." Xander snorted, "But what about this whole she stirs crap?"

Giles was silent for several moments, weighing his options. "Giles?" Buffy's hand on his arm brought him back to the present. "You know who she is, don't you?"

"Her name is Eliza. She's a very powerful sorceress."

"A witch?"

"No," Giles shook his head, contradicting Willow, "A sorceress."

Willow scrunched her face up in confusion, "What's the difference?"

Surprisingly it was Anya who answered, "A sorceress is more powerful than a witch and they tend to be evil, whereas witches, although not as powerful, tend to strive to be pure of heart." She glanced at Giles, "Wasn't she banished, though?"

"Yes, nearly thirty years ago."

"What about the Council?" Giles glanced sharply in Xander's direction causing him to gulp audibly, "I mean, don't they have more resources or something? Why won't they help?"

Giles gave a mirthless laugh, before replying quite seriously, "I haven't called them. I won't."

"So, you're searching for a way to banish her again?" Buffy concluded.

"Or keep her where she is?" Willow added.

Giles balled his hands into fists and stood in one swift motion, "No." He growled, "I'm looking for a way to kill her." Everyone could see the anger even though they were staring at his back, and even Tara gasped as Giles' aura changed dramatically, the energy crackling along his skin.

Buffy stood slowly and reached out to touch him, but pulled back afraid of startling him when he was so angry. "Giles, you can't just murder someone." She pointed out gently.

He took a deep breath to reign in his anger, knowing that they didn't deserve his wrath. "It's not murder, if they're already dead." He pointed out gently, before stalking into the training room.

"That was freaky." Xander pointed out to no one in particular.

Willow nodded her head rapidly, "I've never seen him react like that before."

"Anya, you know about this Eliza?" Buffy turned on the ex-vengeance demon.

Anya smiled sadly, "I do. Not much, mind you, but enough."

"Tell me what you know." Buffy demanded.

"I can't. I'm sorry, Buffy." Without explaining anything further, Anya turned and left the gang staring at her retreating form.

Buffy sighed in annoyance and then prepared to follow Giles into the training room. He was hiding something and he would talk to her whether he liked it or not.

"Wait." Tara's softly spoken words stopped Buffy in her tracks.

"Tara? What is it?" Willow grabbed her lover's hand reassuringly.

"He…he doesn't n-need the S-Slayer, right now." She confessed quietly.

"Huh?"

"His aura…" She started and then changed tacks, "Something's wrong and the Slayer can't fix it."

It was clear that no one seemed to understand, and that was when Anya made her appearance known, "Come on, you people can't be that dense." She smirked knowingly, which elicited a glare from Buffy. "He needs his lover right now, not the Slayer."

Buffy realized with a jolt that she had been about to berate Giles for keeping secrets and demand that he tell her everything. That would not have gone over very well. Somehow she felt it rather hard to keep her Slayer tendencies dormant, especially when she needed to. "Thanks, guys." She centered herself and slowly opened the door, slipping inside.

Buffy stayed by the door for a few moments allowing her eyes to adjust to the gloom. Looking around she spotted Giles sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He looked so still, with his knees up against his chest and his arms resting on them. As she got closer she could see his face hidden from view, as he stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on his knees.

He looked up at her and she was surprised to see his cheeks wet from his tears. All she wanted in that moment was to remove that look of sadness from his eyes. Reaching out she lightly wiped the tears from his eyes, before caressing his cheek. He moved into her touch like a dying man begging for attention.

Buffy leaned forward just as Giles lowered his knees out, enabling Buffy to close the gap and lightly kiss Giles. Unlike their other kisses this one was purely for comfort and to show Giles that he wasn't alone. Giles had other ideas, however, and quickly deepened the kiss.

Buffy eased back from the kiss to find Giles gazing at her lovingly. In that instant everything became clear for Giles and he smiled shyly. "Let me take you out tomorrow night? For dinner and maybe dancing?"

"Dancing?" She had dreamed about dancing with him, but had never suggested it herself. So it came as a welcome surprise when he asked her. Buffy's grin widened, when Giles blushed slightly.

"I just…" Taking one of her hands in his he rubbed the back lightly with his thumb, but wouldn't meet her eyes, "I want to hold you in my arms, if only for a little while." Looking up, he saw the love shining brightly through her eyes.

"I would love to." Was the only response she could give to such a heartfelt request; how could she deny him, really?

Giles sighed, feeling increasingly alone since Buffy had left. Apparently, Joyce had wanted to spend the evening with her eldest daughter. Just to talk, she claimed. They were hopeful that she had finally seen that the love Buffy and Giles felt for each other was real.

"Anya, would you mind closing up tonight?"

Cocking her head to the side, she regarded Giles. He looked drained and not just physically either. "I know about Eliza." She informed him.

"You won't tell them?" Giles looked slightly panicked at the thought.

"Of course not." She looked mildly offended, "It's not my place, but Giles, you really should tell them."

"I know, but…" Giles stopped, not really sure how to voice his concerns.

"You really think it'll matter that much?" She shook her head, not really understanding where his fear was coming from. "Giles, what happened wasn't your fault. It's time you understood that."


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3: Dream Magick

Halliwell Manor

Piper awoke with a start, the dream still fresh in her mind. Shaking her head, she tried to alleviate all thoughts of hopelessness that remained in the wake of the dream. Such thoughts would not help her and would only leave her feeling melancholy. Closing her eyes briefly, Piper was overwhelmed with sensations as the dream came flooding back.

Walking through the doors of P3, Piper looked around. She was surprised to see that the lights were off, casting the room in darkness. Just as her eyes were starting to adjust the lights flared up causing stars to dance before her. Closing her eyes against the sudden light, she took a deep breath willing her heart to beat normally.

Opening her eyes, Piper noticed that the lights were now dimmed and she proceeded to walk further into the room. She came upon a round table in the center of the room. A white tablecloth adorned it and in the center sat a candelabra with three lit candles. It appeared that the table had been set up for the purpose of a romantic dinner.

Her heart fluttered as she clearly heard some soft music start to play. Footsteps started to approach from her left and she slowly turned to face them. Expecting to see Leo, she gasped, when she was suddenly facing Dan.

"What do you want?" She growled.

He smiled, unperturbed by her anger, "You know what I want." He motioned towards the table. "Join me?"

"Go to hell." She turned from him and stormed towards the exit.

She didn't get too far, however, when Dan seemingly materialized in front of her. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her, "You will be mine!" He forcefully kissed her, but Piper was able to push him away and she fell on her butt, staring up at his form towering over her.

"You shouldn't have done that." He glided towards her, whilst she slid backwards in an attempt to avoid him. Feeling utterly cornered, she tried to use her powers to freeze his movements, but it wasn't working. Now she was against the wall with nowhere else to go. Looking up at him she watched in morbid fascination as his face contorted and fangs grew.

"What the hell are you?" She whispered, shocked. He was no longer the Dan she knew.

"I'm a new man." He lunged towards her and with a scream, she ducked under his arm and scrambled to her feet. With a burst of speed, Piper made it to the exit only to stop short when she saw a girl standing there.

"You should be more careful." She informed Piper.

"Who are you?" Piper had never seen this girl before. She had wavy blonde hair that rested just past her shoulders. Despite the fact that the girl looked to be about ten years old, Piper had a feeling that she was much older than that.

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl smiled, "Does it matter?"

Before Piper could respond another man growled from behind the girl. "Buffy Summers, let the games begin." He cackled maniacally and that was when everything went dark and Piper woke up, clutching her heart in terror.

Who had that girl been? And what, if anything, did it all mean? Piper cursed, this was getting her nowhere. Dream interpretation was not something she was good at. Before the images faded from memory she decided to start a dream journal. With that done, she felt better about everything and more prepared to start the day worry free. There would be plenty of time to find the connection, of that she had no doubt.

Sunnydale

Buffy sat mesmerized as Giles continued to sing. In fact, everyone at the Pump was equally enamored of him and his talent. Breathtaking, was the only word Buffy could think of…simply breathtaking. Why he had ever stopped singing she could only guess, but now that he had started again, she found herself hoping that he never stopped.

Before she could speculate further, Giles was walking towards her, his guitar all but forgotten. His eyes were smoldering almost as if he could burn right through to her soul. His walk was very sultry and reminded her of a tiger stalking its prey. Taking her hand he raised it to his lips and lightly kissed the back, his eyes never leaving hers. "Dance with me?"

Standing, she accompanied him to the dancefloor. Taking her in his arms, he held her hand against his chest, "You are so beautiful."

Buffy smiled and with her face rested against his chest, she closed her eyes reveling in the fact that he held her close.

Everything faded from sight and when Buffy opened her eyes they were alone. Stepping out of Giles' arms, she looked around not really sure what to expect. Footsteps could be heard approaching. Turning to the sound, they watched as a man, cloaked all in black, was walking towards them.

His face was hidden from view, but his voice was melodic as he started to chant in some ancient language. While chanting he raised his right hand towards them and a white mist shot out to wrap around both Buffy and Giles.

Meanwhile, Giles had started to do a chant of his own. Buffy didn't know what that would accomplish, but also knew that they had to try something. A light flashed as the two magicks converged, blinding them.

When Buffy could see again, she was alone. She called for Giles, wishing he was there and his arms were still around her. Not knowing what to do, she started walking in search of him. "Do not worry." She turned to find a man floating before her. He appeared to glow and looked ghost-like. He smiled, "You'll find a way. Trust me."

"A way to what?" Buffy whispered just as the man winked and disappeared from sight. Giles now stood there and was being held by two vampires. He was struggling, but the vampires being so much stronger were able to overpower him easily.

Buffy ran towards him, but was stopped when the cloaked man uttered a single word. A spell of some sort, she realized. The man put a hand on her shoulder, "You will be mine."

Snapping his fingers, a fire ball appeared and rested on his palm. He chuckled as he tossed the fire ball about. The tears were flowing freely now and as she looked at Giles, his eyes pierced straight to her core.

Closing his eyes a single tear slid down his face. "I love you, Buffy. Never forget." His words whispered through her, but still she couldn't stop the man from launching the fire ball.

"Giles!" with a scream Buffy jolted awake.

Buffy was still trying to get her breathing under control, when her mother ran in. "What's happened?" Sitting next to her daughter, Joyce was surprised when she started shaking. Not knowing what else to do, she placed her arm around Buffy and coaxed her into her arms.

That seemed to jar Buffy into action. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the closet. "I have to see Giles."

"Buffy, it's the middle of the night." Joyce watched as her daughter pulled out several stakes.

"I don't care. I have to see him. I have to know he's OK." Without waiting for a response, Buffy ran out praying that Giles was safe and hoping he stayed that way.

Rupert Giles was dreaming. It was the same every night. Only tonight something was different. He watched as a green mist rose up and swirled around, blocking out everything in sight. When the dust settled, he found himself in the training room. Buffy was standing opposite him and tossed him a sword.

He caught the sword just as she lunged. He parried the attack, forcing Buffy back. Without waiting another moment, she thrust forward hoping to catch him off guard. His eyes widened a fraction, but he ducked barely missing the sword.

Turning he raised his sword to block, but the force sent him stumbling to the ground. With one hand on the floor to steady himself, he raised the sword and twisted it thereby disarming Buffy.

Seemingly shocked, she lost her momentum allowing Giles to gain purchase and now he had her up against the wall, his sword at her throat. "Who are you?" He demanded. This woman was not his Buffy.

She smiled, unconcerned with the weapon in his hands. She trailed her hand down his cheek, "My darling, Ru, you're all grown up." Before his very eyes her features shifted and the disguise melted away to reveal a stunning beauty.

Her strawberry blonde hair, resting just below her shoulders, was wavy and shined as though she were an angel. Of course, Giles knew differently. He continued to glare at her, this woman who continued to haunt his dreams. "What the bloody hell do you want? Why can't you leave me be?"

Her features darkened as the anger engulfed her. "You will learn to respect me!"

Giles gave a mirthless laugh, "Respect? You've done nothing but cause me pain. All my life I've waited for this…this nightmare to end, but it never will, will it?" A single tear trailed down his cheek.

"You belong with me, my dear. You always have and you always will."

Shaking his head rapidly, Giles stepped back, "No, I don't. I belong with Buffy. She's the only person I trust implicitly."

"And yet," The woman stalked towards Giles, "You've never told her about me. I wonder why?" She smiled at Giles' discomfort.

He gripped the sword tighter, but didn't comment. He just fumed silently, hating the hold she had on him and wishing, not for the first time, that he could be rid of her for good. He raised the sword as if to strike, "What have you done?" He didn't even try to mask the fury in his eyes.

Eliza disappeared and reappeared behind Giles. "Nothing…yet." She chuckled as Giles' back stiffened. "Do you know what happens to a person if killed in their dream?" She shrugged as Giles turned to face her. "I don't. Would you like to find out?"

"You won't kill me. Not Here." He motioned to their surroundings, feeling confident that she wouldn't take the chance.

"Pretty confident, aren't you?"

He feigned nonchalance, "You've been after me for years. Why would you risk it now? After all this time?"

She scowled because she knew that he was right. "Then perhaps a deal? Your Slayer will be the perfect test subject, don't you think? And if you don't join me willingly, I will bring her to her knees, and you will bear witness to it all."

Giles closed his eyes as a sense of foreboding coursed through his system. He knew what needed to be done. Taking a chance, he opened his eyes, a look of defiance on his face, and flung the sword at her. "You know I can't."

With a curse she disappeared and the dream dissolved.

"Giles!" Having felt his distress Buffy's blood ran cold and she ran up the steps towards the loft, stopping suddenly when she saw Giles' slumped form. His head was bent with his hands covering his eyes. Buffy could tell that he was crying and it broke her heart to see him so sad.

"Giles?" She approached him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen slightly, but he didn't pull away. Taking a deep breath he raised his tear-streaked face to look into Buffy's eyes. She was so very beautiful and he felt awed by the look of love shining in her eyes. Reaching out, he grasped her hand and smiled when she sat on the bed next to him. She gazed at their hands not really knowing what to say. "Buffy?" He pulled her close until she was cradled against his chest, "Luv, what's wrong?"

"I…I had to see you."

"Nightmare?" He questioned equally as soft.

She nodded her head against his chest, "Giles, why is this happening to us? What does it mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Giles shuddered as he thought about what his own dream had signified, but there would be time later to delve into that.

Buffy sat up, a look of complete disbelief on her face as she regarded Giles. "You've been having these nightmares for months, Giles. How could you not know?"

"It's a trifle more complicated than that."

"So, explain it to me." Buffy demanded in that no nonsense way of hers. Giles sighed, knowing that he had to come clean, at least about part of it. He was not yet ready to discuss his connection to Eliza and hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite him on the rear.

"I'm sorry, Luv. I don't mean to keep things from you."

"I'm scared, Giles. I don't want to lose you."

"Shhh…" He lightly kissed her cheek. "We'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."

Leaning forward he captured her lips, causing Buffy to moan in pleasure. As Giles continued to kiss and nibble at her lips, she pushed the feeling of dread that still lingered in the recesses of her mind aside. He was right. They would tackle this demon together and come out on top, like they always did.

England

Spike scowled. Every night for the past week Angelika had been monitoring the dream-realm, hoping to catch the witch off-balance. "I don't understand why you continue hunting for her. Why put yourself at risk like that?"

Angelika sighed, "I will be fine, my darling." She smiled and lightly caressed his cheek, "You know this must be done. She cannot be allowed to roam free."

"I know, but I don't have to like it." Truth be told, he just wanted to keep her safe, far away from the dangers she seemed to constantly find herself in.

He stood guard, as he always did, while Angelika sat cross-legged in a circle of power. All the elements were represented at the respective directions. She lit a rainbow colored candle and placed it in front of her form. Closing her eyes she whispered the short incantation that would whisk her away to the dream-realm.

The sky was tinged with reds and oranges, as Angelika looked around. She had never been to this part of the dream-realm before. In fact, as she walked lush bushes and trees rose up around her. _How odd._ She found herself thinking. This had never happened before. She smiled with anticipation and quickened her pace. She must be getting closer.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" The voice rose up around her, causing her to stop suddenly.

Defiantly she looked around. "I demand you show yourself!"

"Where's the fun in that?" The woman chuckled. "You cannot hope to stop me."

Angelika smiled, "Who says I want to?"

Having the desired effect, the woman materialized in front of Angelika, causing her smile to grow. "It was you, wasn't it? You sent that man to me."

Angelika didn't respond; she didn't have to, her smirk said it all. "How do you think they'll react? Knowing you betrayed them?" She advanced, her head cocked to the side in confusion, almost as if she were trying to understand something that was beyond her grasp.

Angelika openly laughed, causing the woman's discomfort to rise, "I didn't betray them. I did what had to be done."

"Does that help you sleep at night? To think that?" The woman was growing cocky, "How does it feel? Knowing that the wizard's power will help free me?"

Angelika narrowed her eyes. This was not meant to happen. She should be striking out, not engaging in conversation, however witty it may be. "You like to play games, don't you? Well, this is one game you won't win."

She surprised Angelika by laughing, "It's already started, my dear. He will be mine before long and the Slayer will be a distant memory."

Angelika chuckled, "Your son is destined for many things; dying by your hand is not one of them." With those final words, Angelika disappeared.

The sorceress screamed her frustration, before billowing up in a cloud of smoke.

The next day

"You spoke to her?" Her uncle was furious, no doubt about it, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Angelika visibly flinched, which caused Spike's hackles to rise. "Hey, watch it, ya old goat!"

Snape's eyes narrowed, as he regarded Spike. "You have no idea what that woman is capable of and until you do, you'd best keep your snide comments to yourself."

Spike snorted, clearly Snape was overreacting. "You make her seem like some all-powerful big bad." He waved his hand, seemingly unconcerned, "I bet even the Watcher can best her."

Snape glared and took a menacing step towards the vampire, "It's arrogance like that that will get you killed one day."

"Stop it, both of you!" Angelika stepped between them before things could spiral out of control. "All this testosterone bullshit is getting us nowhere." She placed her hands on Snape's chest to pushing him away from Spike. "Now, I'm sorry I spoke to her, but it was necessary. We had to know how close she was."

"And what, pray tell, did you ascertain?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, just daring her to contradict him and his all-knowing wisdom.

Angelika crossed her arms and regarded her uncle in silence. He was making this exceedingly difficult. More so than it needed to be. "She plans on turning him. That much was clear. As for the rest," Angelika shook her head in defeat, "I just don't know."

Chapter 4: Manipulations

England

Something was wrong, if only he could put his finger on it. "Well, look what we have here?" a woman came out of the shadows, "A chaos magician with not even a hint of Chaos in sight." A smile tugged at her lips.

He squinched his eyes in puzzlement, "Do I know you?"

"You know who I am, Ethan, and you know what I want."

"Bloody hell, woman!" He was suddenly enraged, "If you think for one minute that I'll…I can't, not to him."

"Oh, you'll do it." She smirked, "Whether it be by your choice or not, well…" she shrugged, "That is entirely up to you."

"You can't be serious. What you're planning it's…" Ethan shook his head, before squaring his shoulders in defiance, "he doesn't deserve it."

"That hardly matters, now does it?" she strode towards him slowly, deliberately, daring him to do something stupid, but knowing that for all his blustering, he was still only interested in his own self-preservation.

Ethan felt himself rooted to the spot, as he watched her approach. She was so cocky; he wished he could wipe that smirk off her face, but knowing that she was too powerful, even here. He thought he was safe from her, never knowing how wrong he had been. He just prayed that Ripper could do what so many others could not. He fought not to flinch from her touch as she caressed his face, "You belong to me now, and will do what I say."

Ethan woke up feeling disoriented, but not remembering what had happened. Although he suddenly got the urge to head straight to Sunnydale and look up his old pal Ripper. Of course, that would be bloody suicide. Ripper never did like it when he showed up unannounced, not to mention the chaos that seemed to follow. _Ah, what the hell?_ With a grin he set about to make the preparations.

That very night he was on a plane to Sunnydale.

Otherworldly Dimension

Malfoy was growing tired of this game Eliza was playing and she knew it. He had to hand it to her, she really knew which buttons to push. _Why do I need her help anyways? She'll just try to screw me in the end._ He knew all about ulterior motives, in fact he had quite a few of his own. His main point of contention was her confidence that the Chaos magician could be trusted, not to mention the fact that she seemed to think that they needed him.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" He demanded, storming into her tent.

For her part she sat calmly with her eyes closed, not even noticing his appearance. He grabbed her arm, breaking the spell, and demanded her attention. Her eyes flashed with fire as she regarded him. "Do not do that again." She remained calm and collected, "That was extremely dangerous and foolish."

"Try again, witch," He spat, "I know more about the magicks than you do."

She smiled coolly, "Think again," she waved her hand as if clearing the air, "But no matter, that's of no consequence." She stood in one swift motion, "After weeks of trying, I have finally succeeded where others have not."

Malfoy snorted, "That remains to be seen." She was getting awfully cocky, and that would be her downfall. He would see to it.

She waved away his concerns, "Ethan Rayne is now motivated to help us."

"But can we trust him?"

"You misunderstand, He is now under my control. He has no choice in the matter, and the best part is that he won't remember a thing."

For the first time in weeks, Malfoy smiled. Something was finally working in their favor, but he still couldn't trust the witch or her motives. And once he had the Slayer and her Watcher, Eliza would be no more. He laughed just thinking about it.

Sunnydale; Giles' Flat

"You promised, Giles." Buffy reminded him, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, as if he could forget.

"I haven't forgotten." He replied exasperatedly, "and I don't intend to." Giles quickly grabbed another book, this one in Latin, before continuing, "But this is terribly important, Buffy." He just didn't know how to impress upon her the importance of this research. He shuddered to think what would happen if Eliza succeeded in carrying out her threat. _No,_ he shook his head to clear away such thoughts, _best to be prepared._

He started to skim the book in his hands, hoping to have found the correct volume, when Buffy interrupted him yet again. "Ugh, I'm sorry, alright…I know this is important, as you've stated many times, and I'm trying…I am, but I just…" She waved her arms as if clearing the air, "I just don't get it" She sighed, giving Giles her best puppy dog look hoping he would lay her fears to rest, because, quite frankly, his "research mode" was giving her the wiggins.

Glancing at her, he smiled, she really was incorrigible, but he loved it. God help him, he loved it. Although, she did bring up a valid point. Putting the book aside, he changed positions, so that he was sitting next to Buffy. "I'm sorry, Luv. You're right, I should at least explain some of this to you." He held up his hand to forestall her complaints, "We don't have time for anything else, right now. I want to take you out tonight, but this must be dealt with if we are to enjoy ourselves." He paused to gather his thoughts.

Buffy wasn't sure what to expect, but when he spoke, although quietly, she was shocked to sense a bit of trepidation and what sounded like regret in his voice. The trepidation, she could understand, sort of, but the regret, that really threw her. "I was a young lad when Eliza entered my life. I shan't go into details, not now, at any rate. Suffice to say she was very difficult to deal with and she was, for lack of a better phrase, power hungry." Giles closed his eyes, as the past threatened to overwhelm him. He clearly wasn't ready to discuss this. _Best stick to the facts, old man,_ he chided himself. Opening his eyes, he found Buffy studying him with concern, "I'm fine, Luv." He hastened to assure her, "Now, where was I? Oh yes, she was very adept at dream magick and I imagine she still is."

"Dream magick?" Buffy didn't like the sound of that, in fact if Giles' face were any indication, then they were dealing with an impending apocalypse. _Oh joy,_ she thought with a scowl, _best prepare myself now._

"It's the art of dream manipulation," he explained, "To my knowledge, she's the only one to have mastered the concept." At Buffy's confused look, he elaborated, "She can enter one's dreams and whilst there wreak all kinds of havoc."

Buffy snorted, seemingly unimpressed, "Please, I think I can handle some dream phantom."

"That's just it, Buffy, she wouldn't be a phantom, not really." How could he make her understand? Suddenly the proverbial light went off inside his head and he knew exactly what to say, "She can appear to you in any form she chooses. In fact, in my dream she looked exactly like you."

"Me? If that's true then how'd you know it wasn't me?"

"We were training, as you and I often do, but she fought as though she were really trying to kill me and she very nearly succeeded, at that."

Buffy found herself feeling very relieved that he could recognize her, even in his dreams, but that didn't last long as his look darkened and she found herself feeling worried, "What would have happened if she had…"

"Killed me? I don't know. That's why this is so important. We have to find that spell. It's the only way I know of to prevent her from entering the dream realm."

"Then let's get to it." Buffy smiled at Giles, before grabbing a book, "But you still owe me some more answers."

"Tonight, I shall endeavor to answer whatever questions you may have."

Several hours later, Giles sighed, frustrated with his lack of results, when the spell literally fell into his lap. "This is it," He exclaimed.

"You sure?" Buffy sighed, grateful to be done with the research. Standing up, she stretched as Giles looked over the paper in his hands.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." He glanced at Buffy stretching and quickly glanced back at the spell, mentally slapping himself for getting distracted. That was the last thing they needed. In fact, glancing at his watch, he supposed they should get started. The sooner he performed the spell, the sooner he could take Buffy out. And that was something he did not want to miss.

"That's it?" Buffy couldn't believe that, as complex as their situation was, a simple spell could keep the sorceress away.

Giles smiled knowingly and helped Buffy to stand, "Not as complicated as you thought, eh?"

She blushed slightly, "You made it seem like she was all-powerful," she shrugged, "when all you needed was a measly little spell."

"She is more powerful than that," Giles explained, "but that spell will only protect YOURdreams and only for a short time."

"Huh?" Buffy was thoroughly confused, "What about you?"

He was touched by her concern, but knew that it was unfounded. As long as Eliza wanted him, he was safe. "It's not quite that simple, Luv."

"If that's your way of saying it's complicated, save it and explain yourself. Now."

Giles sighed and sat on the couch, pulling Buffy down with him, "As I said before, the dreams are nothing new and Eliza wants something from me. As long as I resist and she can't get to you then I'll be safe."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, not really. But, Buffy, all I have to go on is my instincts and right now this is the only play that makes any sense to me. I've known Eliza since I was a young lad and I know for a fact that she won't risk it. Not when she has so much vested into this scheme of hers." Giving into temptation, he leaned down and gave Buffy a gentle, but thorough kiss.

When he pulled back slightly, he looked into her loving eyes, "Trust me?"

"You know I do…" She whispered in response and attached her mouth to his, forcefully kissing him as though marking her territory.

 **Shadyrest Cemetery**

 _What the hell am I doing here?_ Ethan looked around at his surroundings in dismay, _and in a place like this, even?_

An hour after landing in Sunnydale, Ethan found himself entering one of the many mausoleum's that house Sunnydale's disreputable demons. "'bout time you got here." One of said demons grumbled.

He forced a grin, "Yes, well I did have a few items to purchase. Though, I'm still unclear as to my purpose here." He continued, with much more nonchalance than he felt. He just knew he was missing something and whatever it was, was bound to bite him on the rear later. If given half the chance, that is.

The vampire chuckled, "Nice try, Magician." Motioning to his various cohorts he stated, "We all have a part to play. You know exactly what's expected of you, if not why."

Ethan scowled, "And I suppose you're the ring leader?"

"At your service." He gave a sweeping bow, before raising storming eyes to Ethan, "Just do as you're told and you may make it out of here alive."

Buffy and Giles were walking the streets of Sunnydale, after going out for dinner and a spot of dancing. _Which,_ Giles supposed, _was not entirely a good idea, given that it was currently night._ How Buffy managed to convince him otherwise, was anyone's guess. Giles smirked. Who was he kidding? He would do anything for her, _within reason, of course,_ he amended silently.

Giles knew what he wanted, had known for quite some time, with a silent conviction that shocked him to his core. He knew they still had some problems to attend to, but together, he was confident that they could overcome anything.

"Giles?" he was roused from his musings at the sound of Buffy's voice. She snaked her hand through Giles' and glanced at him, almost as if afraid of what she'd find. Come to think of it, she seemed a bit more hesitant that normal. "I know you really wanted tonight to be special, and it has been," She quickly amended at the look of concern on his face, which he attempted to mask, however futile it was. She stopped walking and looked at him, "But I just can't seem to stop thinking about that crazy sorceress."

"I know," He sighed, "I wish there was something I could say to help ease your mind." He slowly raised her hand and placed a light, caressing kiss, to the back of it.

She grinned up at him, loving all of his romantic touches. Not wanting to break the moment, but knowing she had to ask, she whispered, "Do you know what she wants?"

Caressing the side of her cheek, he was silent for a moment, as he gathered his thoughts. Finally after what seemed like ages, he sighed, "That's twisted up in prophecy, I'm afraid."

Buffy could tell by Giles' haunted look, that something was wrong. She also knew that, whatever it was, he wasn't ready to talk about it. No matter what happened, she had to make it clear that she wasn't going anywhere and that she would always be there for him. Reaching up, she kissed him, trying to portray all of the love that she felt. When she released him, she looked into his eyes, "I know you're not ready to talk about it yet, and that's OK. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and I'm here for you. Whenever you want to talk, I'll listen." She smiled, knowing she had said the right thing, when she saw his eyes light up and the love he felt for her showed through in his gaze.

Lowering his face, he kissed her, slowly and without reservations. She could feel it in the very depths of her soul. This kiss, so unlike their others, was his way of promising her the world and she knew without a doubt that he would own up to that promise. Breaking the kiss, he was breathing slightly harder than normal, but couldn't stop himself from speaking, "Buffy, I…"

"Well, look what we have here, fellas." A clan of vampires emerged from the shadows, successfully surrounding the Watcher and his Slayer.

"Bugger," Giles cursed, of all the things to interrupt them, it had to be vampires. He sighed, so much for this quiet, romantic evening he had planned. Hopefully, these vampires would prove easy to dispatch.

Buffy grinned, knowing that this was one thing Giles hadn't counted on. She lightly kissed him, "Until later," she promised, before turning to face the vampire, who now stood in front of them.

"What about me, sweet cheeks? Don't I get a kiss too?" he grinned, unrepentant, as Giles' look darkened and he took a menacing step forward. Continuing to grin, as if mocking Giles he discounted Buffy not really expecting her fist to connect with his face.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" She grinned and removed a stake from Giles' coat pocket as the other vampires stood stunned, not knowing what to do, but awaiting new orders.

Their leader growled and that act alone spurred them all on. The Watcher and Slayer wouldn't know what hit them. This time the Slayer was going down.

 **Shadyrest Cemetery**

Ethan knew what she was doing, of course. She had tried to turn him against his old pal, Ripper, but what she didn't count on is the bond that they shared. He had loved Ripper once and that love was not so easily betrayed. He couldn't go against her orders, per say, but there was no reason he couldn't do something a little extra to help even the playing field. Though, in retrospect, Ripper may not thank him for this, but hopefully he would see that this needed to be done.

Eliza had sent her pet vampires out to play which left Ethan alone, much as he preferred it. _Now to get this done._ Ethan started by drawing a pentagram with white chalk and at each point he placed a black candle. However, in the center, he placed a red candle. Next, he lit each of the black candles, before kneeling in front of the pentagram.

Taking out a poppet, he chanted a simple spell, whilst envisioning the Slayer.

"Though separate you were,

Now you are one

The link of unison has begun."

With a look of satisfaction, he watched as the poppet now looked decidedly like the Slayer, herself. With a chuckle, he couldn't help but admire his work, and hoping that this would do as he had intended. He placed the poppet next to the red candle, before lighting it. Once lit he placed 2 herbs, holly and ivy, on the poppet. Everything was done with a certain precision, but now he seemed to be more in a trance. It was time to do Eliza's spell, hopefully she wouldn't figure out what he was planning until it was too late.

He started chanting in a language long dead and as the chanting increased a glow appeared before him, but soon disappeared as he redirected the spell. Stopping suddenly, he uttered a short, but powerful spell, confident that the sorceress wouldn't notice it.

"In this night and in the house

I call upon the ancient power

Turn this mortal ages back

Maker her separate from the pack."

The poppet burst into flame and as the dust rose, it shot out of the mausoleum intent on reaching its goal. Ethan smiled, this was going to be fun, as far as chaos was concerned this was just another day on the Hellmouth.

 **Otherworldly Dimension**

"What did I tell you?" Eliza smirked at Malfoy's obvious distress. A Portal had opened up before them. "Everything is working just as I had predicted."

"That remains to be seen." His scowl grew as he followed Eliza through the portal. Now that he was out of that retched dimension, he could take care of business and his first order of business was to take care of that witch. Once and for all.

Turning to do just that, he took a startled step back as she was no longer standing in front of him. "You didn't really think I'd let you kill me, did you?" She laughed, "Here my power is more substantial and refined than yours."

He growled, this was not happening, how could he be so foolish? That ends now. "What do you suggest?" he asked amiably.

She reappeared before him, "That's better." Smiling once more she regarded him in silence. "I want the Watcher and you want the Slayer, so I suggest we have a truce, albeit an uneasy truce, but one all the same."

"Very well," He agreed, somewhat discouraged.

 **Sunnydale**

"Did she do this?" Buffy asked as she sent another vampire flying, before ducking and launching a kick at the next vampire.

Giles didn't have to ask whom she was referring to, however he didn't think that this was the work of Eliza. It just didn't fit. "I don't think so," he launched a kick at the vamp in front of him, "It's not her style."

Buffy growled, she hated being out of the loop. Staking the vamp in front of her, she crouched to launch another attack, "Maybe they got hungry?"

"Or perhaps this is just a distraction?" He staked the vamp that just fell from a kick to the midsection. "A means to keep us preoccupied while something even bigger goes down."

Every vamp they staked didn't seem to make much difference as there was another one to take its place. Giles was growing tired and he knew that Buffy wasn't faring much better. As they continued to fight, the vamps seemed to be pushing them further and further apart, to the point where Giles couldn't see Buffy anymore. "Buffy!" he tried working his way to her side, but the vamps continued to get in his way. He couldn't be sure if she had even heard his call. That's when he felt it…a shift in the air. Magick was headed their way and he had to stop it. As he started to chant, he could feel the magick resisting and he could have sworn that the magickal signature was familiar, almost as if he had felt it before. But no matter, he had to put an end to it and soon.

"Giles!" Buffy screamed, as she sensed the magick creep nearer. She could hear him chanting, even if she couldn't see him, but the dust continued to flow towards her form. By this time, Giles had managed to clear a path and was able to see Buffy as she continued to fight off the vampires. His chanting grew heated, when he saw that the dust wasn't swayed. To his horror, the dust circled Buffy's form moving faster and faster almost as if it were a mini hurricane.

The vampires were even wary of the cyclone that was now circling the Slayer. "Giles!" She called again, but her cries were swallowed by the massive storm. Crouching down, she covered her face with her hands as a bright light erupted as if from nowhere. When the light dissipated, Giles could see that Buffy was now gone.

"Buffy!" he had no inclination of what had happened. His counter-spell had failed and he knew that Eliza was responsible. He would take her out if it was the last thing he did, prophecy be damned. As one the remaining vampires turned to face the Watcher, seeing that he was too distraught to put up much of a fight. But they were wrong. With a shout of, "Incendo! Exardesco!" all of the vamps burst into flame, their screams the only sound in the silent night.

Falling to his knees as exhaustion struck, Giles openly wept the loss of Buffy to his core, knowing that he had failed her, but vowing that Eliza would meet her end and soon.

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get these two chapters out, but chapter 4 was proving to be a bit difficult to write, but hopefully it conveyed everything that needed to happen.**


	4. Chapters 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Prophecy

Hogwarts

"It's time." Albus Dumbledore declared unnecessarily as all present knew what this meeting meant.

"You're certain?" Snape knew it was false hope, but he had to ask…he had to make sure.

"Think about what you're asking, man." Sirius growled, "You, here, are the closest person to Rupert Giles. You felt the shift, don't deny it. I know you did." Snape sighed, not really having the energy to protest. The truth was that he had felt it and it scared him. For Ripper to lose control like that could only mean one thing and in the eventuality something drastic had to be done.

"Yes, I bloody well felt it." He glared in response. "But you don't understand."

"No, you don't get it." Sirius maintained, "This has gone so far beyond anything you can comprehend."

Dumbledore had seemed content to simply watch them duke it out, so to speak, but when Snape had taken a menacing step towards Sirius he felt it prudent to interfere. "That's enough!" He stood between the two men.

"Sirius," He turned to the man in question, "If you would kindly keep your opinions to yourself, I would be ever so grateful."

"Sorry," he mumbled, whilst ducking his head.

Taking that as a good sign, he turned and placing his hands on Snape's shoulders, stated, "Severus, you know Rupert better than anyone. I'm sorry this falls to you but he needs you now more than ever."

"The council will be calling him soon, no doubt. I can only imagine how well that's gonna go over." Sirius added, knowing that the council was sure to get Snape's blood boiling.

Snape growled, "She's not dead. Any number of things could have caused that shift."

"Right." Sirius snorted, not able to stop himself.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore reiterated, "You are the only one who can help him now."

With a final glare at Sirius, Snape stormed from the room.

"Do you think it's wise to send him off like that? He's liable to cause some real trouble." Sirius commented, not really expecting Dumbledore to give him a straight answer.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Severus may be a bit hot headed at times, but this is the part he must play. Try not to worry, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"If only I had your faith."

Sunnydale

Giles was running through the streets of Sunnydale. She was lost, missing, and he had to find her, no matter the cost. With a spurt of inspiration, he changed course and stumbled through the gateway to Shadyrest Cemetery.

Stopping for a moment to gather his bearings, he set off at a brisk pace. The place was crawling with vampires, but as luck would have it, they ignored him or they just didn't see him. Either way, Giles didn't care. He had more important concerns to contend with.

Looking around, he found himself in front of a mausoleum. Slowly easing his way inside, he noted that this one seemed to be in better condition than most, however it still carried a feeling of dark omens with just a touch of magick residue. _Left behind?_ Giles mused as he looked around the empty space. Walking forward, he stumbled slightly, before righting himself and coming face to face with Ethan. _What the hell?_

"I'm sorry, Rupert."

Giles started at the use of his first name. Ethan damned well knew that he hated to be called by his given name. So what the hell was going on?

"Ethan…" Giles warned, but Ethan carried on speaking as though he didn't hear Giles.

"I tried to stop her, but alone I'm not strong enough."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Giles felt very perplexed. A feeling he'd just assume go without.

"She's free and she's coming for you."

Giles felt his stomach plummet, this was bad. He could feel it. "What have you done?"

"What I had to." He replied as he faded from sight.

 _Now what?_ Giles found himself thinking as he was standing at a fork in the road. Looking from right to left, he couldn't see any immediate difference between the two. So which should he choose?

"If you don't know, just ask me." A man popped into existence as if conjured by Giles' mind. He looked vaguely familiar with purple boots, each one having a round gold bell on the end. His clothing was brightly colored in purples, pinks, and reds and the style, having struck Giles as odd, appeared to be from the medieval times. Almost as if he were a court jester.

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Giles regarded this new fellow before crossing his arms. "And why would I do that?"

"To find the truth, my good man." He laughed as if he made a joke.

"And what is the truth?"

"Follow me and you will see." Chuckling, the man took off down the left-hand side.

Giles sighed and followed him, being mindful of whatever dangers he may encounter. The man was now whistling a tune as he skipped down the path. Giles glared at his back as they continued walking. He was far too chipper and these were deadly times right now. If only that man knew the dangers that they could be facing.

They had been walking for what felt like hours and Giles was doubting his choices when the man stopped. "Do not fear, my friend. We are nearing the end."

Looking on, Giles saw a deep chasm that must have spanned at least 50 feet. "Bloody hell!" He turned angry eyes to the man, "How in the blazes am I supposed to cross that?" He demanded.

"You will think of something." The man winked and with a chuckle disappeared.

Cursing the man would do Giles no good, but it made him feel better all the same. _Now is not the time to lose control._ He chastised himself. There had to be a way around this problem he just had to think of it.

Would his magic work here? He didn't know, but at this point, he'd try anything and sadly his magic was the only thing he could fall back on.

Closing his eyes, he splayed his hands and uttered a simple four line spell:

"God of the skies

Send down a creature that flies

Help me in my quest

To bring forth one so blessed."

He felt the wind shift and opening his eyes he took a shocked step back. Standing before him was the most majestic animal he had ever seen. The horse, Pegasus, kneeled before him allowing Giles to mount him.

He raised up and with a neigh, he kicked up taking them to the skies. He flew over the chasm and landed gracefully on the other side. Giles dismounted and ran a hand along Pegasus' mane. "Thank you, my friend."

Pegasus gave a whinny in acknowledgement and took to the skies leaving Giles alone. Or so he thought.

"That was most impressive." A woman appeared. She looked very ordinary, despite the fact that she was floating a good 2 inches off the ground. However, Giles knew that often time's looks were deceiving.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Forgive me," She smiled, "But we had to be sure that you were the one."

"The one?"

"Yes, you see, she is coming and you must stop her."

"I will, of course, do what I can, but…"

"Do not worry," the woman interrupted, "Buffy is with people whom you can trust. The Charmed Ones will see that no harm befalls her."

Giles felt his heart constrict, but at least now he knew that Buffy was alive and safe, for the moment. All he had to do was find his way back to her.

"The way to your soul mate will become clear to you, in time." She bowed slightly as Giles looked on curiously.

"How do you know?" Despite her words, he was still concerned that the way back to Buffy was blocked and that he was going to be fighting an uphill battle.

"I know many things, for now though, you must work with the prophecy." Giles flushed guiltily. In his haste he had forgotten all about the prophecy. Never a good thing, as they often spell the difference between triumph and failure.

She started to rise up and forgetting everything for a moment Giles hollered up to her, "Wait! How will I know what to do?"

She looked down on him sadly, "It's up to you now. Just remember: the moon's influence can be very deceiving and dreams are not to be trusted. We have faith in you."

Giles awoke drenched in sweat. That had been one heavy dream, but what did it mean? He shook his head and stood, making his way to the shower. Maybe the warm water would help him discern what his dream had meant. First, there had been Ethan. Had he done something? Was that why he was there? Things had been pretty good between them, but that could always change. However, if Eliza chose to, she could force him to do whatever she wanted and he wouldn't be able to stop her. It was true that he was good with Chaos magick, but that wouldn't save him if she truly wanted to use him. He would have to track down Ethan.

Next he had run into that man, who had looked extremely familiar, but he had no clue where that man had come from. He wished that he could remember. The man had seemed very fanciful and carefree. However, there was nothing in their exchange that Giles felt he could use right now in his current predicament. How he wished life could be as carefree as that man made it seem.

And that woman. Who had she been? Was she real or just another figment of his imagination as he supposed that man had been? She was certainly beautiful, with long brown hair that was as straight as Buffy's was wavy. If she was real then that meant Buffy was safe, but if she wasn't then…No, Giles refused to think about it. For now, he had to believe that Buffy was with people she could trust, after all she was a true survivor. And that woman was right, the prophecy held the answer, he was sure of it.

Exiting the shower, he decided to mark everything down in his dream journal. Then he needed to do something that he should have started months ago, ever since Sev had shown up with that parchment. It was time to translate that prophecy. Hopefully, it would shed some light on what was to come and with any luck, he would know exactly what needed to be done.

San Francisco

"Prue!" Phoebe yelled as she saw her sister knocked aside, Falling unconscious to the ground. "Piper, do something." She hissed as she went to Prue's side.

Piper sighed as she turned to face the twin demons. _What does she expect me to do?_ She looked around frantically, noticing for the first time that they were in an alley. The alley that ran along P3 at that. Who knew that when they left the club they would be in a fight for their lives? Shaking her head at her morbid thoughts, she noticed a metal lid leaning against a trash can.

"Hope this works." She mumbled as an energy ball was shot at her head. Holding the lid up, she was surprised when the energy ball bounced off the lid, as though it were a boomerang, and shot straight for the demon.

The demon had expected the energy blast to destroy that flimsy lid and incinerate the filthy witch, but was caught unawares as the blast changed course and nailed him. With a cry, he burst into flames.

"You killed my brother!" His twin shouted and forgetting all magic he charged.

"Phoebes, a little help here." Piper growled at her sister, noticing with concern that Prue was still down. _Why couldn't anything go according to plan?_

Slapping her forehead, she cursed her stupidity. Throwing her hands up the demon exploded, leaving nothing by dust behind.

Piper went to Prue's side and as soon as all 3 sisters were touching a vision shot through Phoebe's mind.

There was a woman, strikingly beautiful, with blonde hair just below her shoulders and wearing a red dress. She was surrounded by men cloaked in darkness, though Phoebe could see that the girl was quickly fighting her way out. In fact, she appeared to be fighting towards someone. Someone that the men were holding captive. "Giles!" the girl hollered, before she was tossed aside. Upon closer inspection, Phoebe could see that it was actually a girl of about 9 or 10 years old that was fighting for her life. She looked into the girls eyes and watched as tears coursed down her face. The vision ended in a blur of white light.

"Who was that?" Prue jerked awake and stared at her sisters.

"You saw that?" This had never happened before. Touching her sisters should not cause visions. Maybe it was a power of three thing, although Phoebe hoped not.

"We both did." Piper confirmed, "Although, I've seen that girl before."

"You have?"

"Don't sound so shocked, Phoebes." Piper groused, as they helped Prue to stand, "I don't really know what it means, but I had this dream…"

Buffy couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she in a strange city, but Giles was nowhere to be found. She remembered the magick hitting her, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to remember anything else.

 _What the hell was I doing?_ She hit her forehead, as if that would help her remember.

"Vampires!" She exclaimed, snapping her eyes open wide. They had been facing off against a clan of vamps. So where was Giles? Her Watcher was missing in action.

A couple had stopped at Buffy's exclamation and were looking at her curiously. The girl was obviously troubled, but did they really want to get involved? Looking at them sharply, Buffy took off, taking the decision out of their hands.

 _Now, what do I do?_ Buffy cursed her rotten luck, wondering briefly if this had to do with that evil sorceress. But what could she possibly gain from this? Pushing that thought aside, she scanned the area knowing that if she didn't do something soon, then she would be stuck in unfamiliar territory and at night, to boot. Never a good combination.

Later That Night

Piper cursed, it was getting late and Leo still wasn't back yet. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon.

"Piper, will you please sit down?" Prue implored her sister.

"Yeah, all that pacing's going to run a whole in the floor." Phoebe chimed in.

"I'm sorry, guys." Piper sighed as she plopped down on the couch, "I just can't shake this feeling."

"So you've said." Phoebe grinned. Piper was certainly showing her maternal instincts tonight.

"You have to go…now." Leo orbed in catching the girls unawares.

"What is it?" Prue demanded.

"The Elders are very concerned." Taking a deep breath he continued, "They sense a surge in demonic activity. You must find that girl tonight. If you don't, it may be too late."

"Look!" Phoebe was the first person to see the girl. She was no more than 10 years old, with shoulder length blonde hair that was waving as she ran. Not to mention the knee length red dress she was wearing. Phoebe thought she looked striking.

Grinning, the girl looked over her shoulder and dodged as the demon launched a fire ball. Turning to face the demon, she laughed, "Is that the best you've got?"

"Well, at least she's bold." Phoebe noted.

"Yeah, too bad that'll get her killed." Prue pointed out.

Despite Prue's skepticism, the girl seemed to be very agile and appeared to take great pleasure in taunting the demon as she dodged his every attempt to set her ablaze.

"She's not half bad." Phoebe remarked, the amusement clear in her voice.

Piper rolled her eyes, this was getting ridiculous. She threw her hands up, thereby blowing up the demon, before things could escalate further out of control.

The girl turned startled eyes to the sisters, "Who're you?"

"Friends." Phoebe replied, not understanding where the girls hostility was coming from.

Placing her hands on her hips, she regarded them coldly, "And why should I believe you?"

The sisters glanced at each other, before Prue replied, "We just want to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help." She tossed over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

Piper couldn't begin to imagine the pain that girl had gone through to be so leery of trusting someone, but she knew that this girl needed their help and she wasn't going to fail her. But whatever she was going to do it had to be soon. "Buffy?" She called, "I don't blame you."

The girl stopped, "How did you know my name?" she turned to face Piper.

Piper smiled, "I know you don't want to trust us, but sometimes you have to rely on others to get out of sticky situations. If you know what I mean."

"You can trust us, sweet cheeks." A gang of vamps entered the alley.

Buffy glared at this new menace, "What'd you guys do? Follow me from Sunnydale?" She pulled out a stake and turned to face the vampires.

Prue made a mental note to ask her about that later as she flung a couple of them aside. "Piper, blow them up." She called to her sister.

"I'm…ugh!" Piper grunted as she was thrown to the ground.

"Piper!" Phoebe called frantically, worried that her sister still hadn't gotten up.

Hearing the frantic call, Buffy turned to see a vamp leaning over Piper. Buffy couldn't really explain it but she was feeling protective of the sister. Staking the vamp in front of her she took off and flipped to land in front of Piper's form, thereby staking the vamp. "Who's next?" she growled.

The remaining vampires looked at each other, knowing that they were outnumbered. "This isn't over, Slayer."

"Yeah, we'll be back." With one final glare, they ran from the alley.

"Leo!" Phoebe called as she headed to Piper's side. Thankfully, Piper was starting to come around.

"What the hell happened?" She mumbled, as she shook her head slightly.

"Vampires." Buffy replied, as Leo orbed in startling her and causing her to fall on her rear end. "Where'd you come from?" She looked at him feeling vaguely like he was familiar, but not being able to place it.

Leo grinned, but didn't respond as he knelt by Piper. "I'm fine." She batted him aside and tried to stand.

"No, you're not." He contradicted, as she promptly fell back down, gritting her teeth in pain. Placing his palm over her ankle, he concentrated on the white light that would heal his wife.

"That…how'd you do that?" Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. That was a talent that would certainly come in handy. Especially in her line of work.

A smile quirked the corner of his lips, "Just a gift I have. By the way, I'm Leo, Piper's husband." He responded, helping Piper to stand.

"Guys," Prue came running over, "I think we should head back to the manor before any more surprises jump out at us."

"Buffy?" Piper questioned, not wanting to discredit the girl.

"Let's go." Buffy smiled reassuringly. For some reason she felt a kinship with Piper and her instincts had never led her astray before. "Besides, I'm sure we have lots to discuss."

Sunnydale; Giles' Flat

It had been a few days since Buffy's disappearance and Giles was busy trying to decipher the prophecy. In fact he had just finished preparing his tea and was about to take a sip, when a loud pop sounded, breaking the silence causing Giles to spill the tea on his sweater. _Bloody hell!_ Giles cursed. As if his nerves weren't pushed to the breaking point, already. Now this.

Fearing the worse, but knowing he had to investigate, Giles stood and turned to find Severus Snape standing before him. "Sev? Where the hell'd you come from?"

"Sorry to pop in unexpectedly."

"Yes, very amusing." Apparently Snape has a sense of humor, after all. Though, one can't tell by looking at him.

"Dumbledore's concerned."

"I suppose that's your way of saying that he's worried I'll try to end the world or some such nonsense." Giles sighed, suddenly very tired.

"When was the last time you slept?" Snape demanded.

"Sev, I don't need a babysitter." Giles sat and started rubbing his eyes.

"Don't be too sure about that."

Giles glared and was about to respond when the door burst open, "Giles!" Willow ran in, followed by Xander. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company. I thought you could use some help. Was I wrong?" Since Buffy's disappearance, they had all tried to be there with Giles, afraid of what he might do if left to his own devices.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Dark and Gloomy himself."

"Please, Xander." Giles sounded exasperated and Xander's bit of humor wasn't helping matters. "You're not wrong, Willow, but…"

"We have other matters to discuss." Snape inserted, before turning a knowing look Giles' way.

"Right you are." Turning to face Willow and Xander once more, he implored them, "why don't we all meet up at the Magic Box tomorrow?"

"If you're sure?" Willow didn't want to leave her friend. He was really hurting, she could tell, even if he wouldn't tell them anything and with Buffy gone…

"Come on, Will. It'll be a regular Scooby Meeting, you'll see." Slinging his arm around Willow, Xander started to guide her out of the room. With one final look at Giles, she let Xander take the lead. Hopefully this was the right thing to do, but like so many things, only time would tell.

"Tell me what's really been going on." Now that they were alone, Snape wasted no time in cornering Giles, "We all felt the magic shift."

"Yes, I only wish that's all it had been." Giles admitted.

"A shift of that magnitude must have someone truly devious behind it." Snape interrupted.

"Or have a nefarious purpose." Giles contradicted, even to his ears that sounded lame. Of course it was purported by a devious mind and for an equally nefarious intent. It simply spelled Eliza and with the prophecy, Giles couldn't take any chances. Either way he would bring Buffy home and stop Eliza once and for all.

The Next Day-The Magic Box

Willow was exceedingly worried about Giles as she watched him enter the Magic Box. He was alone and looked very tired and run down. "Where's Snape?" She asked before Xander could insert some of his dry humor, which seemed to aggravate Giles more than normal lately.

"Oh, Sev's…" He started, but stopped whatever he'd been about to say and settled for, "He had a prior engagement. That's all."

"How long have you known him, anyways?" She asked, curious to hear about Giles' youth; not that he'd actually tell her or anything. She knew he was pretty private and he probably had a good reason, too.

"Yeah, and can you really trust him?" Xander demanded forcefully.

Giles smiled, slightly, "I've known Sev since I was a young lad. I was, I believe, about 14 or so." He turned stormy eyes to Xander, "And he is, like so many other people, a man trying to do his best in a difficult time."

Sitting at the table, Giles pulled out a rolled parchment and several pieces of paper. His notes, they assumed. "Giles?" Willow tentatively prompted.

"Hmmm?"

"You still haven't told us why you think Buffy's…"

"Still alive?" Giles finished Willow's thought as she trailed off. He looked up to find all eyes on him. "With the connection we have, I'd feel it. You just have to trust me on this one."

"Right, as if you've been forthcoming lately." Xander mumbled, which Giles chose to ignore.

"S-so, about this p-prophecy?" Tara interrupted, trying to keep the peace.

"Yes," Giles smiled. Trust Tara to keep everyone on track. "There appears to be at least two facets in correlation with the prophecy, I've managed to translate it as best I can. As for what it means," He shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure."

"Just lay it on us." Xander requested with a grin.

"Yeah, we can figure the rest out later." Willow added with a shy smile, "You know, together. As a team."

"Very well. But it is a bit confusing." Giles agreed with a grim smile. He still wasn't sure what it all meant and hopefully Willow's assessment was right. They would solve this one together, helping each other, as they always should.

Clearing his throat, he began to read:

"From the ashes she will rise

Masking the Cross of Death.

Four Knights will band together

To see through the Moon's Deception

One Knight alone has the power

To bring about the fall of an era

Chaos will show the way

As the Snake slithers through time

Arcana's Tower will cease to be

As the Mystical Gryphon leads the way

From the depths will rise

A vision so pure and true."

"Well, that just sounds creepy." Willow complained.

"You got that right." Xander gulped loudly.

Chapter 6: Manipulations

London, England—Watchers Council

"I call this meeting to order." Quinton Travers, as acting head of the Watchers Council, stated with finality.

He saw the men and woman that made up the council Tribunal, shift in their seats, clearly uncomfortable with this new change of events. He smiled as he thought about his new status as acting head and knew that he could order them to do whatever he deemed necessary and they couldn't deny him. This was where he was always meant to b e and no one would take this away from him.

"The coven has informed me that they no longer sense the Slayer." He stated dramatically.

"But sir, how is that possible?"

"Obviously, the girl is dead." He rolled his eyes at the seemingly stupid question, "and as tragic as that is, we must decide on the next course of action."

"Even if that were true, Quentin, Rupert Giles would have told the Council."

He glared distastefully at Dorothy Whimple. It was clear to all present that she had been referring to herself and not the Council. And clearly she still had an unhealthy crush on the absent Watcher.

"Wasn't he fired? For, what was it…" he paused, pretending to think, "oh, yes, for loving the Slayer too much?" he grinned at Dorothy's discomfort.

"Oh honestly, Jared, you'd think that you'd be over this petty jealousy by now." She smiled smugly as Jared's grin disappeared.

"Besides, he was reinstated not too long ago." A timid voice at the rear of the table announced.

"That is of no consequence." Travers waved their concerns aside, "What matters is that the Hellmouth has no guardian."

"You can't be serious." Dorothy demanded, having understood what Travers wanted.

He glared at the interruption, "I want Faith released from jail. It's time she pay her dues."

"And, who, exactly do you expect to be her Watcher?" She exclaimed angrily.

"That will be Rupert's responsibility, whether he likes it or not."

"You can't expect him to deal with her. Look what happened last time."

"On the contrary," he contradicted, "as acting head, it is within my rights to demand his obedience."

Dorothy snorted, "Not for long."

"That, my dear," he sneered, "does not matter, in the grand scheme of things."

"You say that now," Jared grinned, "Just wait until Ripper gets wind of this. Way I hear it, he's practicing magic again."

"Honestly, where did you hear such distasteful rumors?"

"It's not rumors, if it's true." A quiet voice from the back pointed out.

Quentin narrowed his eyes in anger, "Back to the situation at hand. I want Faith released from jail within a week and on her way to the Hellmouth."

"I still say you're making a mistake." Dorothy asserted, "That girl is unstable and will cause more trouble than she's worth."

"So noted. Now if there's nothing else—"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," A striking blonde, presumably his secretary, walking briskly up to the table. "There's someone here to see you. She claims to have urgent business that cannot wait."

"Very well. Five minutes." He sighed, already wishing that he had stayed in bed that morning. It was shaping up to be a very busy and demanding day.

"Yes, sir." She strode from the room as Quentin stood.

"I suggest you all get to work. There's lots to be done."

"I'll phone Rupert straightaway." Dorothy remarked before quickly exiting the room, not giving Quentin time to protest the decision.

 _That blasted woman!_ Quentin felt his anger start to rise, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. He smirked, there was more than one way to skin a cat, as the saying goes. And once he dealt with Rupert, he would deal with her too.

The Magic Box—Training Room

Giles sighed as he strummed some notes on his guitar. It had been a rough few days and they were still no closer to figuring out what the prophecy meant. In fact, Giles suspected that they were missing something, something important.

Truth be told, Giles was grateful to be alone. He had kicked them all out the night before with the excuse that he was tired and needed to rest. He felt like he was drowning and they just didn't understand, except for Anya, now that was irony for you. The others just kept expecting him to do something drastic and he was growing tired of it.

He needed this time alone to determine what his next step would be. He had tried tracking Ethan, certain that he could provide the answers that Giles so desperately needed. However, Ethan remained elusive.

Shaking his head slightly, Giles closed his eyes and continued to stroke the guitar strings as a melody slowly emerged, Thoughts of Buffy swirled through his mind as he started to sing Bryan Adams' song _Straight from the Heart_. The song acted as a catalyst thrusting Giles' thoughts back to simpler times, before his world came crashing down around his ears. If only he wasn't cut off from Buffy. As he continued to sing, he slowly felt hope surge within, he would solve this riddle and bring Buffy home.

The Magic Box—Main Floor

"Giles!" Willow called as she entered the Magic Box, followed by Xander and Tara.

Anya hurried over and motioned for them to be quiet. She sighed, honestly, you'd think that they could show some restraint, or at least have some faith in Giles. He's been going through hell, and it's like they expect him to lose touch with everyone and everything around him, when really all he needs is time. Time to get his head on straight and fix this mess.

Willow looked confused for a moment, before hearing the soulful tunes that were drifting out of the training room. It saddened her to hear Giles singing as though his heart were breaking. "Guys, I'm worried about Giles."

"We all are, Will, but what more can we do?"

"There has to be something!" She replied stubbornly.

Anya snorted, but before she could respond the phone let out a shrill ring to go with the mood. Cursing the phone for disturbing Giles, she picked up the receiver and answered with a crisp, "Magic Box."

"I must speak with Rupert Giles immediately." A cultured English voice responded.

Anya narrowed her eyes, "Who is this? And what do you want?"

The woman chuckled, "Ah, you must be the ex-vengeance demon and I commend your protectiveness, but I insist you put Rupert on the phone. Now." She stressed the last word.

"Not until I know your name."

"Very well," she sighed, "Tell him its Dorothy Whimple calling. I have urgent matters to discuss and your delay is not helping."

"Yeah, right." Anya scowled and placed her on hold. She knocked lightly on the training room's door, "Giles?"

The music inside stopped and Giles called back tiredly, "Yes, Anya?"

"There's a woman calling for you. Dorothy Whimple with what seems to be pressing business to discuss with you.

Giles sighed and placing his guitar aside, he exited the training room. _Trust the Council to but in._ Giles grabbed the receiver, "Yes, Dotti, what can I do for you?"

"I think, perhaps, it's what I can do for you." She replied with a grin.

He sighed, tired of the endless games that the Council played. "Please, Dotti, don't play this game. Now, tell me, what is it you want?" He growled out between clenched teeth.

"Now, Rupert, must you always be a stick in the mud?" She pouted, even though he couldn't see it.

"Dotti," he sighed, "I have much more tenacious concerns to attend with, besides throwing verbal barbs at each other."

"Quentin's having Faith released from jail, with you as her Watcher."

The color drained from Giles' face, "W-what? Has he gone mad?"

She laughed, "You know as well as I do that he was crazy long before this. Just count your blessings, Rupert, and be grateful I called you instead of him. You know how Quentin loves to gloat."

Giles snorted, "Yes, I wonder how he managed to quell that particular urge."

"Oh, some meeting or other." She waved it away as though seemingly unimportant.

"Really?" Giles' interest was piqued despite his need to leave it be.

"Rupert, focus." She growled, causing him to flinch, "Faith will be there within the week and it's your job to reign her in."

"B-but…I can't." He spluttered, "Surely there's someone else?"

"You know why he's doing this don't you?" She spoke softly, but her meaning was clear.

"I know." He responded just as softly, "but right now Buffy is my priority."

"Your Slayer?" Dorothy was shocked, to say the least, that Rupert could be so dense as to not realize what Faiths release meant. "The Coven no longer senses her." She stated as if that would clear up any misgivings.

"It's quite clear, don't you think? She's being blocked." He stated with certainty, just now having determined the cause.

"From the coven?" Dorothy snorted, "That's some powerful magic. What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done days ago. Find Buffy." Without waiting for a response he hung up to find four sets of eyes on him. "I suppose you'd like some sort of explanation, yes?"

"Might be nice." Xander replied sarcastically.

 **San Francisco—Halliwell Manor**

Piper sighed, it had been a rough few hours. In fact, she found herself still wound up, even though it was decided that they would rest and start fresh in the morning, sleep eluded her. To think Buffy was the Slayer, a person they all assumed to be a myth. Of course there was that entry in the Book of Shadows.

 **Slayer:**

A young female that is bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the essence of a pure-demon, which gives her superhuman senses, strength, agility, resilience and speed in the fight against the forces of darkness. In addition to these attributes, she also has the sight, often manifested in dreams. The dreams, however vague they may be, can also be prophetic at times.

She is accompanied by her Watcher (see Watchers Council) through this journey and together they fight to stop the spread of evil that encompasses the world.

Still, the concept seemed to be a bit beyond her grasp. And the spell Buffy was under didn't help either. Phoebe maintained that reversing the spell had to be their top priority, although Prue was concerned about the consequences of such an attempt. And Piper agreed, thinking that they should try to locate Buffy's Watcher, after flipping through the pages and reading that particular entry.

 **Watchers Council:**

A secret organization of men and women whose sole purpose is that of the Slayer. Each Slayer has a Watcher Chosen, much like they themselves were Called, to align with them and help in their battle. A Watcher typically has at least some proficiency in the use of magic with certain individuals being more powerful than others.

The Watchers are highly educated and can speak a wide variety of languages, both human and demonic in nature. Most Watchers are well versed in hand-to-hand combat techniques, though they generally confine themselves to training Slayers and supporting them in battle, as their relatively lower strength limits their effectiveness in directly engaging vampires. The Watchers also maintain diaries chronicling the lives of the Slayers under their care.

Piper thought that Buffy's Watcher, whomever he or she was, would be able to help research the spell and determine its origins, especially if it had been used on a previous slayer. Perhaps as a weapon of some kind. Either way they were the one most likely to know, but at the mention of her Watcher, Buffy got quiet and withdrawn. Something was definitely troubling the Young woman and Piper elected to drop it for the time being.

Besides, as Leo pointed out they had that pesky prophecy to deal with. Which is why Piper was in bed alone, without her husband. Leo was with the Elders, trying to glean something that would help them out of this mess.

Closing her eyes, Piper groaned. This was going to be a long night. Slowly her breathing evened out as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"You are the Slayer, savior of worlds."

"The charmed Ones need you."

"Watch your friends fall."

"Trust no one."

The voices swirled around Buffy, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Though she couldn't quite figure out how that was even possible. Closing her eyes tight, she placed her hands over her ears hoping to drown out the voices.

Crashing to the ground she winced, wishing for the incessant voices to stop. Suddenly she perked up, "Giles!" She grinned, feeling a bit lightheaded, but now that she had a plan her spirits lifted. He'd know what to do. Giles always had the answers.

"He can't help you now." A voice whispered on the wind, as if sensing her thoughts.

"Why?" Buffy shouted in defiance, "What have you done to him?"

All Buffy got in response was a shrill laugh, "He's mine now."

"We'll see about that!" Buffy growled, before running in search of her Watcher. The woman's laughter seemed to follow her as she ran towards a wooded area. Buffy slowed and approached the area with caution, knowing that she had to play it safe, even though she felt the urge to rush. Giles wasn't there to help her, so she had to rely on herself.

Peering through the trees, Buffy was surprised to find a friendly face staring back at her. "Piper? What are you doing here?" Buffy shook her head hardly believing her eyes. _Wasn't this supposed to be my dream?_

Piper shrugged her shoulders, "Same thing as you, I'd imagine."

Still a little leery, Buffy allowed Piper to coax her into the thick forest. It wasn't long before the trees started to thin revealing a most frightening sight. Vampires were coming out of the woodwork. There had to be at least fifty vampires and what struck her as most odd were the amount of demons that were loitering as if they owned the forest and had a right to be there.

As Buffy got closer her sense of dread escalated. There stood Giles, in the center of all that chaos, with the vampires and demons surrounding him. He had nowhere to go and no way out of this seemingly impossible trap. But had it been a trap for him or for her? With no way of knowing, Buffy did the only thing she could. She started to rush forward, but was stopped by Piper's hand on her arm. "What is your problem?" She growled, not caring about anything, but Giles' safety.

"Think for a second, Buffy. The odds are not in our favor. We'll never get him out, not and save ourselves too."

"You think I care?" Tears started to flow from her eyes as she pointed to Giles, "All that matters is his safety. The rest can go to hell." Wrenching her arm free, she started towards the melee, but was stopped by a seemingly disembodied voice.

"You'll never reach him in time and he will forever hate you for this betrayal."

Not one to admit defeat, Buffy started racing towards the demons, taking out as many as she could on her way by. "Giles!" She called to her Watcher, only to have her voice drowned out as several vampires jumped on her form. Fighting them off, she managed to stake a couple of them, before being overcome by several more. With a burst of strength she forced them to release her arms, and not a moment too soon, as they blew up. It appears Piper decided to join the fight after all.

"You can't take them on by yourself." Grateful for the assist, Buffy nodded her head once, in grim determination, to acknowledge Piper.

"Can't you freeze them or something?" Buffy asked as they continued to fight their way to Giles' side.

"No, there's too many of them. Besides, I already tried and you can see how well that turned out."

Off in the distance, they heard Giles scream as he went down. The vampires and demons having bested the Watcher. "No, Giles!" Buffy screamed and rushed forward. Now that the Watcher had been captured, the remaining demons let the two women through.

"You have failed." A woman appeared before Buffy. She had strawberry blonde hair that rested just below her shoulders and was wavy and shined with a radiance that she was trying to portray. She turned to face Giles, dismissing Buffy.

"My darling Ru," She stalked towards him, "how does it feel, knowing that your Slayer cannot save you?"

At her words Buffy fell to her knees and bolted awake calling for Giles, the one person she could always trust.

Piper shot up in bed upon hearing Buffy's anguished cry. Running to Buffy's room, she stopped short as she took in Buffy's form. She was sitting on the bed with her arms holding her knees up to her chin and she was rocking back and forth. Buffy looked so despondent that Piper wished she could brighten up her day, although it seemed doubtful. Sitting on the bed in front of Buffy, Piper reached out and lightly touched her shoulder, "Buffy?"

Leaning in closer, Piper could distinctly hear Buffy whispering, "Giles…Giles…Giles…" repeatedly, as if saying a prayer. A tear trailed down her cheek and Piper lightly wiped it away, wishing that there was more she could do.

"Buffy," she sighed, "please talk to me? What's happened?" Piper began lightly running her hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to comfort the troubled girl.

Buffy breathed deeply, "I couldn't save him," she whispered and wiped a tear from her eyes, "Why couldn't I save him?"

Piper was at a complete loss. Buffy seemed so despondent that it was starting to worry her. "Buffy?" she waited until Buffy looked up at her to continue speaking, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything will work out in the end. You'll see." Piper grinned suddenly, "I know, why don't we call him? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you and together we can solve this."

Buffy got a panicked look in her eyes as she regarded Piper, "No…I'm sure he's fine, if he stays away, it won't happen. I'm sure of it."

 **San Francisco—Underground Dwelling**

"Where have you been?" Malfoy demanded as Eliza strode into the room.

"That really doesn't concern you, now does it?" She replied with a grin.

He narrowed his eyes, "We had an agreement."

Eliza openly laughed at Malfoy's anger and didn't respond. Why should she do everything, anyways? There was a lot that needed to be done and Malfoy had to pull his own weight. "You worry too much. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. I have everything riding on this." He growled and in a fit of rage, he used his magick to strike out at Eliza, but she was ready. Raising her hand, she caught the magick blast and curled it in her palm.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should be more careful." She admonished, while playing with the ball of magick. With a final grin, she tossed the ball of magick up and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He backed away slowly, realizing that he had misjudged Eliza and her realm of magick. This demonstration proved that she was much more powerful than he had originally thought. No matter, in time he would deal with this little error. "You're right, Eliza. My mistake."

"Now that we have that sordid business taken care off, we can move on to more pressing details. To start with, we have a new recruit joining us shortly. He personally knows the Slayer and will play a vital part of my plan." She smirked as she considered the possibilities. "Just think Malfoy, soon Rupert Giles will be mine and the Slayer will be yours, as promised."

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get these two chapters out, but the prophecy gave me a bit of trouble and there are so many different facets to this story, I'm finding it difficult to determine what should go where, but hopefully it'll come together in the end. Also the bits about the Slayer and Watcher I pulled from Wikipedia.**


	5. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7: Slayers and Watchers

Los Angeles-County Jail

"What is this?" Faith Lehane looked around at the men and woman standing before her.

The woman smiled to mask her unease, "Congratulations, Miss Lehane. You are being released."

She squinted her eyes in suspicion and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's the catch?"

"C-catch?" The man to her right twitched nervously, "There's no catch."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "As if that's convincing."

"Listen Faith, May I call you Faith?" The woman smiled, "You're a smart girl. I think you know what this means."

"Where's B?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry," The man responded kindly, "She, apparently, met her match."

"No…no way." She denied, shaking her head at them, "B's better than that. She's not..." Faith gulped before adding in a quiet voice, "dead."

"Faith," The woman reprimanded, "You know better than anyone that no one is infallible. No one." She stressed the last two words.

There was an underlying threat to her words, Faith was sure, but for the moment she had to bide her time. Quirking her eyebrow, she regarded them. "What now?"

The woman smiled again as though nothing were wrong, "Now you head to Sunnydale. Rupert Giles has graciously agreed to take you on as his Slayer."

Somehow, Faith doubted that. After all she had done, no way would he even think about it. And what about B? Last she heard they were an item, no way would he turn his back on that, which means, the stupid Council ordered him to do it. She smirked, inwardly, well they had another thing coming. It was time to head to Angel's. Besides, who said she needed a Watcher anyways?

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman demanded.

"To see a friend." She replied without stopping.

"Don't you understand?" The man spoke sharply. _Hmmm, so he does have a backbone afterall._ Faith turned to face him, with hands on her hips. "Sunnydale has no guardian they need you."

"And you must comply with us." His companion added sternly.

Faith narrowed her eyes in anger. They were really starting to piss her off. "Look, lady, I'll go to Sunnydale…fight the good fight, but I'll do it on my terms, no one else's. If you can't handle that, then you and the rest of those blowhards can go to Hell." She turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving them to stare openmouthed at her retreating form.

The man found his voice first, "Can she do that? He whispered.

The woman sighed, "Looks like she just did."

Los Angeles-The Hyperion

Snape walked through the door of the Hyperion, his cape billowing behind him, to find Angel and Wes deep in conversation. They promptly stopped talking at Snape's entrance. They stared at him for nearly a minute before Wes spoke, "Professor Snape, what a…" He paused as though searching for a word, before settling on, "surprise."

They continued to watch as Spike strolled in, as though he owned the place. Angel growled, intending to launch himself at the vampire. "Stop!" Snape ordered, his wand out and aimed at Angel.

Spike smirked, "What you gonna do now, Nancy Boy?"

Snape turned angry eyes to Spike, "That goes for you, too. Just because you're here to help my niece, doesn't mean I'll protect you forever. Angelika got herself into this mess. I should let her rot."

"But you won't." Spike's grin widened.

"For now." Snape replied stonily, causing Spike to lose his grin, before turning to face Angel and Wes, "Faith's being released." He stated just as Cordelia entered the room.

Her face paled and dropped the mug she had been carrying. "What!?" She exclaimed, "Are they nuts?"

"Cordelia!" Angel snapped.

"Don't Cordelia me." She growled. Maybe Angel had trouble remembering everything the rogue Slayer had done, but she had no trouble and it set her blood boiling. In her opinion, Faith was better off in jail, she belonged there. No ifs, ands or buts about it.

"Isn't it a bit early for her parole?" Wes stepped forward, ever the voice of reason.

"Who said anything about parole? She's being released by order of the Watcher's Council."

"Where's Buffy?" Angel demanded, tired of this cryptic conversation. They were getting nowhere.

"Not guarding the Hellmouth."

"Obviously." Spike snorted at Snape's non-answer.

"What the hell does that mean?"

Snape rolled his eyes at Angel's show of dominance, clearly the vampire was trying to intimidate him and getting angrier when he'd refused to play that game. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the doors opened emitting the rogue Slayer, herself.

"What's up guys?" She grinned at the scene before her. "Guess you got the memo huh?"

San Francisco-P3

"You know this is a club, right?" The man behind the bar pointedly asked Piper, "No one under 21 allowed." He motioned to Buffy.

Buffy was about to protest when she remembered that the spell caused her to look as though she were only ten years old. So she shut her mouth with an audible click.

"I'm fully aware of that." She replied, "however these are special circumstances."

He waited for her to offer more of an explanation but when she didn't he shrugged his shoulders, as though he could care less. "You're the boss."

"So glad of you to notice." She smiled, not like it was a happy smile. This man she had hired was turning out to be a mistake. One she would have to deal with sooner rather than later. She sighed, _one crisis at a time._ She scolded herself.

Beneath the streets of San Francisco

Dan cursed as he trudged through the sewers beneath San Francisco's streets This was going to be a long day, but it would be worth it in the end. Piper would finally be his. He grinned, thanking his lucky stars that he'd met the famed witch that Riley was always bragging about. _What was her name?_ he thought back, _oh, yes…Eliza…_ He laughed, she was certainly beautiful and certain of her ability to beguile any man she met, but he saw right through her charade. Yes, he did.

"You must be Dan," The witch grinned at him, "Riley's trusted general."

Dan smiled, liking the sound of that. "And you must be Eliza, the infamous witch."

"I much prefer the term sorceress, my dear." Her voice held a dangerous lilt to it and her smile appeared strained. Being infamous she could handle, however there were consequences for all who should dare to call her witch.

"Of course." He replied, seemingly oblivious to the undercurrents in the air.

"Eliza," Malfoy snapped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied.

He stormed over to her, "Need I remind you that I am in charge here?"

Her eyes flashed in anger, "For now." She growled, "but things are changing and we need the charmed ones out of the way."

Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief, "What do they have to do with any of this?"

She sighed, as though it were terribly difficult for her to go into details. "Now that Piper is with child, it changes everything. We need her out of the way or Buffy will never submit."

Through this exchange Dan was listening silently. _Piper with child? It couldn't be, could it?_ Slowly the wheels began to turn as he imagined himself by Piper's side with their child in his arms. This was what he was waiting for, wasn't it? To make Piper finally see that Leo was no good for her? It was time he made a stand. "I'll deal with Piper."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Eliza grinned, already knowing what he was going to say.

Dan's eyes darkened in annoyance, "Why wouldn't it be? Piper is mine, no one else's." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "It's time she saw that."

Thinking back, he could admit to himself, if no one else that Riley wasn't joking when he said that witch could help him, and help him she did. Now all he had to do was return the favor, set the stage for Riley to swoop in and leave with Buffy in hand.

It didn't matter that the witch thought he was just some guileless man lead by his dick. He saw right through her ruse and now it was time he proved his worth. _Time to do things_ _ **my**_ _way, no one else's._

Having reached his destination, Dan crept up the stairs that would lead directly to P3's storeroom, hoping he would find Piper within its depths. That would solve a lot of problems. He could whisk her away without any interruptions. Opening the door, he ducked inside, only to find it dark and empty. He growled, _would nothing go right?_ This was ridiculous. He should just go grab her and deal with the rest later. With that in mind, he headed towards the door that would lead through to P3, only to find it slowly opening. Cursing he ducked behind a crate.

"Are you sure?" Piper demanded, turning to face the man following her.

"What kind of a question is that?" He retorted defensively, "Of course, I'm sure."

Piper sighed. This was getting tedious. Now they were losing stock, if it's not one thing it's another. Now she'd have to find out exactly what was going on in her absence. "Fine, I'll look into it." Turning back to the storeroom, she ducked inside, closing the door before he could attempt follow, which was clearly what he had in mind. Having the door shut firmly in his face, the man stormed off, sporting a scowl.

Now that she was alone, Piper felt more at ease, though her thoughts kept returning to Buffy. Things were certainly in a conundrum, weren't they? But, with any luck, Darryl will pull through and solve one of their problems. One of many, but it was a start. She sighed, now to deal with this stock issue…

"Is it true?"

Caught unawares Piper whirled around to find herself face to face with Dan. At first startled, she suddenly found herself furious, and clutching the bottle in her hand, she growled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

He smiled, hoping to catch her off-guard, "Now, is that any way to treat a friend?" His grin widened as she narrowed her eyes in anger. Clearly she wasn't seeing the funny side of this.

"You are no friend of mine." She shook the bottle at him, tempted to launch it straight into his face. Of course there were repercussions to that sort of thing, so she'd just have to contend herself with threatening him. "And this is a restricted area. Get lost."

He dropped the grin, "Not until you answer my question."

"I have nothing to say to you." She turned her back on him, "End of story."

Moving superhumanly fast, he gripped her shoulders causing her to drop the bottle, which landed with a crash, spewing liquid and glass everywhere. "What is the matter with you?" She pushed against his chest, but he held her firmly in his grasp.

P3 Dancefloor

Back and forth, back and forth. Buffy paced. Piper should have been back by now. _What could be taking so long?_ The more she paced the more frantic she became, certain that something had gone wrong. Jumping down from the stage, she ran in the direction that they had disappeared in only to run head first into the head bartender. Falling down butt first, she glared up at him, "Where's Piper?"

"In the back." He jabbed a finger behind himself, "and you," he pointed to Buffy, now standing before him, "are not allowed back there."

Whatever was happening, Buffy knew that she had to get past the lumbering moron blocking her way. "Just try and stop me." She challenged, quickly bypassing him only to have her arm yanked back.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." He growled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Smirking, Buffy met his gaze before punching him in the midsection, causing him to fly across the room. Turning on her heel she darted down the hall towards the storage room. She could see that the door was slightly ajar and slowed her pace. Buffy listened intently to the whispered voices coming from within to see if any clues could be gleaned.

"It's true." He sniffed the air around Piper, "You are with child, I can smell it on you." The last was growled in Piper's ear.

Now that didn't sound good, Buffy surmised. In fact, it sounded like they were dealing with an ex of Piper's. Someone who didn't like coming in second place. With her senses on high alert, Buffy glared…something just didn't add up. Widening her eyes, it struck her right in her solar plexus. Vampire…they were dealing with a vampire…not good, especially in close quarters. Had to be a newbie, 'cause Piper sure as hell would never knowingly date a vampire. Buffy grinned, this might actually be fun after all.

"That's…" Piper gulped, "not possible." She claimed, though she didn't sound at all certain. Everyone knew that Piper wanted to have a child, though it seemed like it would never happen and now that it may have become a reality, this happened. It was just her luck, the universe must surely hate her.

Dan's grip tightened, "Don't you dare contradict me." She winced, as he grinned, "In fact, from now on you are mine. No one else's." He started dragging her to the underground entrance, while watching the storage room door.

"Get your hands off of me!" Piper started struggling in earnest. This was not happening, she had to break his hold…she had to!

Dan openly laughed at her attempts to break free. "Nice try, Piper. But I'm a different man now."

"You heard her." Dan stopped and whirled around, trying to find the person who had just spoken. "Over here, nimrod." He turned once again to find a girl standing in front of the storage room door.

Dropping his hands, he stalked towards her. "So, you're Riley's bimbo?"

His words were meant to rile her, but she couldn't seem to care. "And you must be his new lackey?" She laughed, "How's life as his slave, vampire?"

"I'll show you some respect, girl!" Forgetting his mission, he launched himself at Buffy, only to find himself knocked back by the stake that seemed to have materialize in her hand. _Oh, shit…_ was his last thought as he burst into dust.

"Piper!" Buffy ran to her friend's side, noticing that all was not well. Piper's skin felt clammy to the touch and a sheen of sweat had broken out on her face.

"I don't…" Piper felt her forehead with her palm, to find a slick moisture there. "I…" she took a step, but had to brace herself against the wall as she stumbled. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off of the wall and promptly fainted, where she stood.

 _Now what?_ Buffy didn't know what to do, she was completely out of her depth and needed help. Fast! _Think, Buffy, Think…_ She scolded herself, before smacking her forehead. _Duh! Call Leo, stupid._ She remembered Piper telling her that if she was ever in a bind to call for Leo and he would come. Feeling only slightly stupid, she called for Leo as loud as she could. _Come on, come on. Please, hurry._ Every passing second caused Buffy to become more panicked. Piper had to be OK, she had to.

"Buffy?" Leo shimmered into being, causing Buffy to exhale loudly as she released the breath she was holding.

"It's Piper, hurry." She grabbed his arm and tugged him to where Piper was laying.

"What happened?" He knelt by her side and reached out to touch her face. He listened as Buffy explained everything about Dan and his claim that Piper was pregnant. Picking up Piper, he took Buffy's hand and orbed out with the girls.

The Hyperion

"So that's it?" Angel growled, "There must be something we can do." He'd been like this for hours now, ever since Faith had shown up. With Buffy MIA, he was on a downward spiral and falling fast.

"It's already being done." Snape snapped, exasperated. He had really hoped his business here would be done long before now, but no such luck. Angel was being more frustrating than Ripper and that was saying something. "Now, I really must be going."

"Hold it right there, pal." Faith stood, blocking his path. "You can't just waltz in here and drop this in our laps."

"She's right, you know." Wesley calmly stated, "All you've done is give us cryptic warnings and none of it will help us right now."

"I'm not here to hold your hands." Snape was quickly losing his patience, "Just be prepared when you get that phone call. Ripper doesn't know it yet, but he will call on you. Soon." Smirking he apparated with a soft pop, leaving the Watcher, Slayer, and Vampire stunned at his prompt exit.

Giles' Flat

"I don't care how," Giles growled into the phone, "Just do it!" He slammed the phone down with an audible crash. This was getting him nowhere. He may have deciphered the prophecy, but the rest of it was proving damn near impossible to accomplish. If only his contacts had any information of real value…He cursed, hating his options.

"Um…Giles?" Willow peered around the door, "Are you alright?"

He waved her question aside, as he continued to pace. He wouldn't be alright until Buffy was found and Eliza was dealt with.

"Gee, Will, what kind of question is that?" Xander followed Willow into Giles' flat.

She flushed angrily, "I was just trying to help." She glared at him, "Which is more than I can say for you."

"Shut up, both of you." Anya snapped, "This isn't the time for your petty disagreements. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

She approached Giles and placed a gentle hand on his arm, stilling his movements. "Any news?" she asked.

"Not as of yet" He sighed with frustration, "My contacts are running ragged. There's been no sign of Ethan or Eliza, for that matter. I just don't know what to do now."

"You really think Ethan has a hand in this?" Xander asked the Watcher.

"I think…" Giles stopped to ponder the question and even though the energy shift spoke of Ethan's magick, it just didn't make sense. They had been getting along splendidly lately like old friends reacquainted. Something just didn't sit well with this, but he wouldn't know what until he found Ethan. Clearing his throat, he shook his head, "I don't think so…it just doesn't add up. Ethan's never pulled anything like this before, but the energy signature is very distinct and unmistakable."

"Perhaps Eliza's done something?" Willow suggested, "Like a spell or some king of mind control thing? What?" Willow protested at Xander's doubtful look, "It could happen!"

"Sorry, Will." He flushed guiltily, "I just can't see Ethan as anything but a bad guy." He shrugged his shoulders, as though that explained everything.

"Yes, well…" Giles stiffened his back, slightly put off by Xander stance on the matter, "We'll know as soon as we find him and we will find him. It's only a matter of time."

San Francisco, The Halliwell Manor

Piper was pacing. How could so much have changed in such a short time? She may very well be pregnant and still she had to help Buffy. It wasn't just a matter of doing what was right, she felt a connection to the other girl. A connection that couldn't be explained, but she knew that Buffy needed her, just like she knew inherently that Buffy needed her Watcher…or lover? But whatever the case, he was needed.

Creeping down the hall, she looked in on Buffy's sleeping form. She was **SO** exhausted, that she had fallen asleep straight away. Glancing at her cell, she called the one person who could help, luckily he answered on the first ring and hopefully he would have the information she needed.

"It wasn't easy getting this, you know?"

"I know, Darryl, I will owe you big time, but I wouldn't have asked if I couldn't have gotten this any other way."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No, and I'm not going to." Piper was adamant, "She won't call him, but he's a part of this, I know he is."

"And if she gets mad?" he chuckled, "What then?"

"She won't, trust me…" Piper whispered in response, "She needs this."

Chapter 8: Spells & Discoveries

London, England—Watchers Council

Spike leaned around the brick wall, and watched as a man exited the Watcher's Council. A man that, if he wasn't mistaken, was wearing roves. Which meant: Wizard. Now why was a wizard there, of all places? Especially in light of recent activities? Spike didn't know, but vowed to find out. Abandoning his original plan to infiltrate the council, he slowly began to follow the wizard.

Just when Spike had given up hope of recognizing the wizard, he turned, giving Spike a clear view of his face. It was that wizard from last year; what was his name? That headmaster…Dumbledore. That was it. Spike scowled. What the hell was Dumbledore doing there?

It was time to hunt Snape down. _Provided he could find the stupid sod_ , Spike mused. It was time to get answers.

Halliwell Manor; San Francisco

Piper was pacing. Leo had stayed with her since the attack, but now he was speaking with the Elders. Hopefully they would know what was going on. Sighing she sat heavily and, once again, looked at the folder that Darryl had left for her. Despite what she had told Darryl, she had a feeling that this would go either one of two ways. It would blow up in her face or Buffy would be so relieved that it wouldn't matter to her one way or another.

"I know what you're thinking." Pru interrupted her thoughts.

"Really?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"We both do." Phoebe joined her sisters, "we just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Piper tossed the folder on the table.

"If Buffy wanted him here, she would have called him herself, don't you think?" Pru looked beseechingly at her sister, but Piper was already shaking her head.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I think."

"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe sat beside Piper.

"I just…trust me on this, please. He needs to be here."

The Magic Box

Giles was tinkering with his guitar as he debated what his next move would be. He knew that finding Ethan was imperative, however with his feelers out there was nothing else he could do on that front. No, his priority right now had to be Buffy. He just didn't know how to find her. Perhaps he should take another look at his dream, maybe it would yield some clue as to her whereabouts…

"I know what you're thinking."

"Really?" He looked up to find Anya walking towards him.

"Yes, but you're doing all that you can." She smiled, "What else do you expect to do?"

Giles narrowed his eyes, "Anya?" She certainly wasn't acting like herself. Of course, this could just be a dream. But was it possible? Yes, he had to admit, however improbable it may be.

She openly laughed, "You think this is a dream, don't you?"

"The thought crossed my mind." He agreed, idly setting the guitar aside. "What do you think?"

Her smiled turned mischievous as she faded out to reveal a woman that he had hoped to never see again. "Eliza."

"Ru…as clever as always, I see."

"Now, what could you possibly want?" He stood to face her.

"What makes you think I want something?"

He snorted, "You're here, aren't you?"

"How observant of you. I am merely trying to offer my assistance. But if you don't want it…"

She turned to leave, when Giles spoke, stopping her mid-turn, "It was you, wasn't it?"

She chuckled, "That was rather direct, don't you think?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter. You played with Ethan's mind. This spell, it was all your doing. But you miscalculated."

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right. Buffy's disappearance, that was his idea. He sent her well out of your reach and for that, I'm grateful."

She shrugged, as though bored, "I've not come to argue, merely to suggest you look up an old friend. _Solomon's Guide To Dark Magick_ will prove to be most illuminating." Her eyes flashed slightly as the phone started to ring. "Time to wake up now, Ru. Just remember what I said."

Giles woke to the phone still ringing, "Great." He sighed as he moved to answer the still ringing phone, "Another ominous warning."

San Francisco—Halliwell Manor

Piper waited, rather impatiently, as the phone continued ringing. Then she started to pace, what if he wasn't there? Then what would she do? They were running out of time, she knew they were. The spell Buffy was under had to be reversed and soon or she'd be stuck growing up all over again. Don't ask how she knew, but she did, just as she knew that Buffy's Watcher was the key, regardless of what her sisters said.

She was about to give up when a disgruntled, "Yes," was said through the phone.

Not just disgruntled though, but barked, startling Piper and causing her to nearly drop the phone. "Mr. Giles?"

He sighed, as though being put out, "This is Giles."

Not at all sure what to say and slightly intimidated by the growl, she started babbling," I hope you don't mind, but your assistant, Anya, gave me this number…or at least, I hope she gave me the right number. It sounds like she did, although she did make me jump through hoops to get it. Not literally, of course, but you know what I mean…"

"Excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you?"

Piper could feel herself blushing, thankful that her sisters missed that display, "Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous or at a loss for words. I'm Piper Halliwell…and I've called about…"

"Buffy…" He breathed, finishing her sentence. "I'm sorry," he continued, "I didn't mean to be short with you earlier, It's just been a hectic couple of days."

"I know the feeling," She grinned suddenly, "You know who I am? That'll make things a bit easier."

"Quite, Buffy's there with you?" Finally, he could feel the tension drain from his body. He would be with her soon.

"Yes, but Mr. Giles-"

"Just Giles, please. I haven't been Mr. for quite some time now. Reminds me of my father, to be honest. I wonder…"

"Giles?"

"I just…I don't understand why Buffy wouldn't call me herself."

"Personally, I think she's scared to." Piper confided, "She's been having terrible nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Giles questioned as though it were a foreign concept, though he knew from experience that that wasn't the case.

"I think she feels you'll be safer if you stay away."

"That certainly sounds like Buffy. Even if her theory is a bit unfounded."

"Meaning?"

"This is more than just the Slayer. It's bigger than that, much bigger." He explained without really explaining anything, but Piper thought she understood regardless.

"You know, don't you? About the spell?"

Ignoring the question, Giles instead asked, "You called me, remember? Why risk it?"

"I may not know much, but I do know this: Despite what Buffy thinks, she needs you. Now more than ever."

"I can leave at dawn. No sense trying to tempt fate."

Los Angeles-Hyperion Hotel

Faith strolled through the doors of the Hyperion Hotel, as though she owned the place, heedless of those present. "Wes!" she called hoping to find the ex-watcher.

"He's not here." Cordelia growled, irritated at the interruption.

"Well, where is he?"

"If he's smart…hiding." Cordelia grinned, as Faith advanced menacingly.

"What is your problem?"

"Look, little miss Slayer…he's not your Watcher. Giles is, so why don't you just go back to Sunnydale where you belong."

"So? Don't you think Giles has been through enough? Besides maybe I'm right where I need to be."

"Like you really care." Cordelia scoffed. There was no doubt in her mind that Faith would never change. They gave her numerous chances, but each time she walked all over them. Why would this time be any different? Like they always said, 'You can't change a tiger's stripes.'

Anything Faith may have said was cut off by the ringing phone. She groaned and trooped up the stairs, leaving Cordelia to answer it.

"Angel Investigations, we help-"

"Put Wes on."

"Giles?" Cordelia couldn't keep the shock from her voice. "Is that really you? I heard about-"

"I need to speak with Wes. Now." He interrupted her, knowing that time was short and he just couldn't explain.

"Fine." She groused, handing the phone to Wes on her way to the kitchen.

"Giles?" Wes hesitantly asked, "Is something the matter?"

"I need a favor." He stated without preamble.

Outside the Watcher's Council—London, England

Severus Snape was angry. No, not just angry, he was pissed. That vampire was going to ruin everything. Not to mention, the screwed up mess that he now had to clean up, all thanks to that blasted niece of his. "Well, it's about time." The vampire in question stopped pacing to face Snape.

"What in the blazes are you doing here?" Snape growled, "You're going to screw this up."

"And you're keeping secrets." Spike smirked.

"That's none of your concern." Snape turned his back signaling the end of the conversation.

Spike grabbed his arm, forcefully and launched him up against the building. "Listen, you prat, those wankers deserve everything I'm going to dish out, especially since they have my girl. Now get out of my way."

"The only thing you're going to do is die, at their hands. You're just one vampire walking into a room full of Watchers. Now start thinking with your brain…if you have one." Shrugging Spike off, he entered the Watchers Council.

Inside the Watcher's Council—London, England

"You had better have a good reason for keeping my niece captive." Snape stormed into Quentin Travers' office.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great professor come to pay us a visit." Travers smiled, "I'm honored."

"Where is my niece?"

"That's a bit of a sticky situation, I'm afraid." Travers' grin widened, "You see, I've arrested her and she's going to be kept here until she answers for what she's done."

"You can't be serious." Snape scoffed at ludicrous notion of Angelika being a simple criminal.

"Oh…so you don't know? She's been keeping things from you, Professor, dangerous things. She might have even been working against you all these years."

"I demand to see my niece. Now!" Snape growled.

Travers sighed, unperturbed by Snape's outburst, "I'm afraid that's just not possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an urgent phone call I must make."

Narrowing his eyes, he regarded Travers in silence, before stalking towards the door. Turning he faced Travers once more, "I seem to recall a treaty we signed, long ago. A treaty Angelika was instrumental in forging. Don't make me regret signing that trash. Because if anything happens to my niece, you will regret it. And as we both know, your days are numbered."

Travers watched him go, his grin never faltering. That was a bluff, if ever he heard one. Well, it looked as though it was time to call his bluff. There was one thing Travers was good at and that was playing dirty. _I'll just have to see if my prisoner can shed some light on Snape's movements. But first I have a little business to deal with…_

"Mrs. Summers? I'm afraid I have some bad news…" He grinned thinking about how this would play out and how in the end he would come out on top.


End file.
